Only God Knows Why
by styna3323
Summary: The leyton story continued 15 years later told in Sawyers POV. The love, life, and unkown of our favorite couple. The growing up of Sawyer is hard enough being in high school but when a secret comes out will it ruin her family or make them stronger?
1. Chapter 1

"Sawyer, come on we're going to be late," my mother called for me. I exited my bathroom and grabbed a sweatshirt out of my closet before I yelled, "I'm coming." I stormed down the stairs in a hurry grabbing my bag off the stairs and out the door that my mom was holding with one hand and a yogurt and spoon in the other as I grabbed it and ran to the car, beating my younger brother Wes to the front seat.

"Sawyer come on I called front," he yelled as he grabbed my hand and tried yanking me off the seat but my 15 year old strength to his 11 year old strength won. "Mom," he yelled annoyed as my mom got in the front seat and told him to get in the back and not argue. My mother was amazing, she almost died giving birth to me, but luckily she lived. I don't know if I would have lived without her. Keith was another story, no complications, and perfect child; believe me he brags about it too. I grabbed my cell phone out of my purse and texted my best friend Wes Davis-Baker, Brooke and Julian's son. He was already at school and waiting for me in the quad. "Sorry running late" I texted him back. "Of course see ya soon," he replied. We dropped off Keith as he ran inside the school with Nate and Hailey's son Max. We drove off speeding down to the high school and mom parked the car out front as the bell ran and I saw Wes enter the school. I was getting out the car with everything and slammed the door shut. "Sawyer," I heard my mom yell and I turned around to see the window being rolled down. I went back over to her and she handed me a brown bag, "Give this to your father please." I grabbed the bag from the window and tried turning around as she held onto to bag. "No ditching," she said and I nodded. I've been getting into a lot of trouble lately and my parents don't know what to do. "I love you," she yelled through the window and I turned around and said, "I love you too." I didn't have a problem with my parents at all, to tell you the truth they were everything to me. I just wanted to have a wild run for a little while. I headed into the school and snuck my way to my dad's office so no one could give me detention. I ran the opposite way that I saw the vice principle and finally made it to my dads office. "Sawyer, you're late……again," he said and dropped his pencil as I dropped my bag and took a seat. I set the brown bag on his desk and he smiled as he grabbed it and put it in the fridge. My dad is still so much in love with my mom and vice versa. It was cute at times other times not so much. He grabbed a pink slip out of his desk and handed the tardy pass to me. I grabbed it as he held onto it, "No ditching."

"I know, mom already had this conversation with me," I rolled my eyes as he left. I headed down the halls to my locker and put the combo into to open my locker with pictures plastered everywhere. I fixed my blonde curly hair and shut it and grabbed my books to my physics class. I went in and handed my teacher the tardy pass as he pointed me to my seat next to senior quarterback Kypton Lancer.

"Late again," he said as the teacher wrote on the board and started the topic for the day and I opened my book. "Shut up," I playfully flirted back. I opened my notebook and grabbed a pen as I started writing the date, he took it. I looked at his blue eyes and tried to grab it. "Ms. Scott why don't you tell us?" Mr. Fletcher asked.

"One law of Kepler's is that the square of the orbital period of a planet is directly proportional to the cube of the semi-major axis of its orbit," I told him still looking at Kypton. I turned towards the teacher and asked, "Do you want the other two too?" I gave my hand to Kypton as he placed the pen back in it and the teacher turned back to the board. The bell finally ringed for lunch and I found Wes at a table on the quad. "Could you eat something," he said as he took a bite out of his cheeseburger and I set my soup and salad down on the table. "Do you not see me eating," I told him before I took a bite out of my salad. "I mean something real," he laughed and I made a face at him. "Just because I eat healthy does not mean I don't eat at all." I replied back.

Classes the rest of the day went by in a blur. I grabbed my bag from my dad's office and headed into the locker room to change. I was the first one there and I changed into my sports bra and headed to the bathroom. I turned to the long view mirror and looked at my back. To tell the truth, I don't know when the bruises started to appear or how, but the longer I tried not to notice them the worse they got. The thing that scared me the most was that I didn't know who to tell or what to tell them. I just prayed they would go away.


	2. Lift Me Up

**Thanks so much for all the reviews. I truly enjoy receiving them. I wasn't sure if I was going to continue this story just because I didn't know if anyone would like it. Keep the reviews coming it truly inspires me! Hope you enjoy!!!!!!!!!!**

Some of the girls headed into the locker room and I put my jersey on before anyone could see anything. My friend Cassie came over and was putting her hair in a pony and asked, "You ready?"

"Of course," I said and nudged her before I grabbed my things and headed to my dad's locker room. I knocked on the door and Kypton came out, "Password."

"Kypton," I said annoyed.

"Nope that's not it," he smiled.

"I'm not playing this game, is my dad back here," I said and tried to peek in. He opened the door wider and let me in to my dad's office, where my dad escorted me to the aid room. I hopped on the counter as he went in the cabinet to grab a few things. He sat down on the chair and placed my foot at an angle.

"You ready for the game?" he asked. My dad wasn't someone who pressured me into sports or killing me over one, but he cared a lot. My dad cared a lot about this game, due to the fact scouts were coming to this one. It was also Tree Hill's homecoming week and today was the big volleyball game and Friday was the huge football game.

"Please dad, it's not only me they are watching and I am also a sophomore. I could play horrible the next two years," I said as he started taping my ankle and gave me an are you kidding look.

"Sweetie don't worry about the scouts ok, just play your heart out like you do every game. No matter who is watching it's just you and the ball no one else," he said as he cut the tape and started on the other one.

"Dad can I ask you something," I asked him.

"Anything," he said.

"When did you finally realize that you had HCM, I mean was there something that triggered it or there were any signs of it?" I asked curiously hopping that bruises weren't a sign.

"No, your uncle and I just got tested and found out. Sweetie you don't have to worry about that we check you out every six months," he said.

"I know I was just curious," I told him as he helped me with my braces and I put my shoes on as he put the tape and pre-wrap away. I lay down on the table and he came to the end and started to stretch my legs out before Kypton knocked on the door and came in.

"Coach Scott, the scouts are here and want to talk to you," he said.

"Ok, I will be right back. Kypton do you mind finishing here," he asked. Kypton nodded and my dad headed out the door he was holding.

"You don't have to do this it's ok," I said and started to get up before he said, "Lay down, its fine."

He was stretching my feet and asked, "So you going to the dance on Friday after the game?"

"Probably not," I said and smiled.

"As in you didn't get invited or you just don't want to go," he said and moved to the other leg.

"No I got asked multiple times I just don't really feel like going," I lied a little. In fact I wanted to go, mostly with him and if he not going to ask me, Wes and I were going to go.

"Oh really," he laughed. "Well then me too. You know we could make it bearable if we went together." He said.

"We could but why would I want to take a chance on you," I playfully flirted as he let go of my legs and came around to the side of the table as I sat up.

"Because then I could stretch you out and your dad wouldn't have to and I could do this," he said and grabbed my face and kissed me passionately on the lips.

"I think I could take a chance," I whispered as my dad opened the door and he backed away and I stood up. "Yeah, so I'm going to go." I told them as I exited the room and my dad gave me a questioning look. I made my way back to the locker rooms where my coach was going over some plays and talked to us.

We lined up at the gym entrance and waited for the music to come on so we could run out. I took a deep breath as the music started and we heard the crowd going wild. We ran out as everyone cheered and did our warm up. I was playing pepper with one of the captains and saw the scouts sitting with each other and so did Becky.

"Don't worry about them," I told her and we continued. We were playing one of the biggest games of our lives. We were tied for number one seed against the team we were about to play tonight. Each team was 15-0 in the conference and 20-0 in sections. This game was to determine who the best was, and I wanted this game so badly.

We won in three straight games, and they were not easy. Every time we would get a kill they would get one. It was pretty even until the last game, where it seemed like they gave up. At the end I ran over to my mom and dad and hugged them.

"You were amazing," my mom said.

"I'm so proud of you," my dad said and hugged me.

"Thanks," I said and saw Becky and Cass talking to the scouts, they waved me over and I was introduced to the Duke and UNC scouts. My parents left after I told them I was going to hang out with some of the girls and they told me to not be too late and I promised. After I finished showering Cass said, "Hurry up we will wait for you by the car."

I got dressed and combed my hair and shut the lights off as I exited the locker rooms to see Kypton standing there.

"You did amazing," he said and hugged me.

"Thanks," I told him.

"You stayed all this time," I asked.

"Well I was hopping that you could get me in the library, I forgot one of my books in there," he said and I looked at him before we headed into the boys locker room to my dads office hoping that he didn't take his school keys home. I text Cass saying I wasn't coming and we headed into his office. I opened the draw to find them and grabbed them before we left for the library.

We snuck quietly past the security guard and I unlocked the door. We both went in and I went behind the librarians' desk as he went to go get the book I assumed he needed. I opened one of the drawers to kind a bottle of scotch in it. I pulled it out showing Kypton, "I knew that bitch was an alcoholic," he laughed.

"Did you get it?" I asked as I took a swig of the scotch.

"Yeah," he said holding it up and I put the bottle back in the drawer where I found it. "You know I never thought of you as a bad ass, just a smart nerdy sophomore," he informed me.

"Really?" I asked as he came closer and nodded his head before he kissed me. I saw a light from the glass window and we both knelt down as the door to the library opened. Kypton put his finger to his lips telling me to be quiet. I covered my mouth with my hand trying not to laugh as we heard footsteps come closer and then left. When we knew the coast was clear we slowly got up and left to put the keys back in my dads drawer. I opened the door and we both stepped in as the desk light to my dad's office turned on and I saw a figure behind my dad's chair. Shit I thought in my mind. The chair spun around and I saw Wes behind.

"You are such an ass hole," I said hitting him as he laughed and I turned off the light before someone noticed. Kypton couldn't help but laugh too.

"I'm sorry but you should have seen the look on your face, priceless," he said and I hit him again before dropping the keys back in his top drawer. Wes was a junior and also on the football team with Kypton so they were pretty good friends. "I hate both of you," I said and exited out of the office as they followed. We made it to the parking lot and Wes took me home since he lived about a mile away from me, unlike Kypton who was about 45 minutes.

"So you and Kypton huh?" He asked as he stopped in front of my house.

"I guess, you're not mad are you," I asked him.

"No I would be if you were dating someone who is a jerk, but Kypton is a great guy, so I'm happy for you both," he said and I hugged him before I got out of the car and waved to him as I unlocked the door to my house and went in. I set my bag by the laundry so my mom could clean my uniform before the next game and headed into the kitchen. I grabbed a yogurt from the fridge and sat down on the stool and opened my Physics book to do some homework before bed. I finished around 11 and went in my parent's room to say goodnight. I peeked my head in to see my dad, mom, and Keith on the bed with Dakota our golden lab all on the bed. My mom saw me and I went in to sit next to her as she wrapped her arms around me. I got under the covers and asked, "What are we watching?"

"Sport highlights," Keith said as if that was the stupidest question ever. I looked at my mom who rolled her eyes and picked her book back up from her lap and continued reading. After a few minutes I said goodnight and left to go in my room. I shut the door and changed into a tank top and shorts. I climbed into bed and grabbed An Unkindness of Ravens from my bed side table and started reading it for maybe the hundredth time. There was a knock at the door when my mom came in and sat at the bottom of the bed.

"Are you ok," she asked like all other nights when we had our mother-daughter time.

"I'm fine I've been just really tired lately," I told her.

"You know if something is wrong you can always tell me," she said.

"I know," I lied.

"Ok, well get some sleep 6 A.M comes way too early," she said laughing. She was not a morning person ever. Since I was born dad was always the one in my room to rock me back to sleep or wake me up. It has always been like that. She hugged me and grabbed my arm.

"Oh my god Sawyer what happened," she asked looking at my arm, which I noticed then a bruise I had not noticed before.

"I…um ran um into a locker after the game, me and some of the girls were messing around," I tried to come up with a good enough excuse.

"Hunny it looks awful, be careful next time," she said and left. I got up and went into my bathroom and looked at the bruise and started crying. What is happening to me? I asked myself.

**Let me know your thoughts and opinions. I would love to hear them!!!**


	3. Further To Fall

**You guys are truly amazing! Well here it is the answering you have all been waiting for about Sawyer's Condition. Hope you enjoy this one. It is a little longer than the others but I had to live with a cliff hanger so enjoy and reviews and suggestions are always welcome!!!!!!!!!!**

I woke up the next morning to my brother taking a mega phone and placing it semi-close to my ear year yelling, "Good morning." I shot right up out the bed and chased him down stairs and out to the back yard which he ran to. I grabbed him and he pushed him on the ground. We were rolling around and he was screaming. Our dad came out and was yelling telling us to stop. I stood up and walked over to the door when Keith jumped on my back. I grabbed his foot and carried him to the pool and dropped him in as he yelled, "You're so stupid!"

"Why would you even wake me up you little brat," I yelled back and walked past my dad.

"Isn't a little too early for your drama Sawyer," he said. I rolled my eyes and hopped into the shower before school. I put on a jean skirt and Beatles T-shirt and straightened my hair before we had to leave. I packed up my backpack and practice bag before heading out the door on the way to school with mom and Keith. I sat in the back since Keith got their extra early to claim the front and I was too tired to argue. When we got to his school I climbed in the front and started doing my make-up. Mom pulled into a parking spot and we both went inside to see dad. I set my bag in his office and left but secretly went back to listen to their conversation.

"I'm really worried about her Luke," my mom said.

"Peyton, there is not anything going on. She is staying in school, she has not ditched, she is getting good grade," he replied.

"No not that Lucas, she is always tired, barely eats, and I saw this enormous bruise on her arm," my mom said. I looked into the window seeing my mom leaning with her back to the desk and my dad sitting in his chair.

"She's tired from the games and practice, Peyt this is the year they are supposedly going to state, it's a lot of stress. I see her eat at lunch and did she tell you where she got the bruise." My dad asked rubbing my mom's leg.

"She said that she ran into a locker. Hunny that is not a locker bruise," she said and I saw her wipe I was assuming a tear from her face.

"I will talk to her sometime today," he said and stood up and kissed my moms forehead. "Don't worry its probably just some boy drama she is after all only 15, what could she possible hiding." He said and wrapped his arms around my mother. I heard the five minute bell ring and made my way to first hour. I was seating in my seat went Kypton rolled in late and took a seat next to me.

"What you doing after practice today?" he whispered so the teacher couldn't hear.

"Nothing. Why?" I asked taking down notes from the board.

"I was thinking we could get a bite to eat?" he said.

"Yeah that sounds good," I smiled and looked at him. When the first period was over I went to the bathroom and sat in there and text for awhile since I had a free second period. I pulled up the sleeve on my shirt and noticed the bruise that was forming from my brother when he was holding on to me today. I lifted my shirt in the back and noticed more bruising on my back. It didn't hurt one bit that was what I was worried about. I was looking at it when Haley, my aunt and English teacher at the school, came in silently and I noticed her as she covered her mouth and I pulled down my shirt.

"Sawyer, what happened," she said coming over to me. My eyes were watering but held back the tears and, "I fell when Keith and I were fighting, its nothing."

"Sawyer, it's not nothing," she said and grabbed my arms and looked me in the eyes.

"Don't worry about it," I said and grabbed my bag and left the bathroom with my aunt telling me to get back here. I headed out to the quad and ran to the bus stop and got on the bus, leaving what I knew would get me into trouble later tonight.

*****Lucas' Office*******

"Hey Hales," Lucas said looking up. "What's wrong?"

"Lucas was Keith and Sawyer fighting today?" Haley asked and took a seat next to him.

"Yes, they do everyday," Lucas laughed.

"There's this bruise on her…" Haley tried to say but Lucas cut her off saying, "Ya I know she ran into a locker yesterday."

"No on her back," Haley said and Lucas looked at her questionably. "It looks like her whole back is black and blue and I am really worried about her."

"I'll call Peyton and figure something out. We will have to talk to her," he said leaning his head on his hands.

"It's going to be ok Luke; I am here for you always ok, always know that. I do need to get back to class but keep me informed ok?" Haley said.

"I will," he said reaching for the phone and dialing the memorized number he called a few times a day.

*******Sawyer************

I got off one stop later and walked back to the school. I knew that if I ditched I wouldn't be able to play in the next game and I didn't want that. I got my books for my next class and met Cassie at the door.

"You ready for the test?" She asked.

"I hope so," I said as we took our seats and our teacher handed us the test. The rest of the day went by so slow. I was worried that Haley told my dad about our encounter but she didn't say anything to me so maybe she was waiting for me to tell him on my own. I went into the aid room where my dad was and hopped up on the counter. He didn't say anything to me which had me worried, because he usually asked how my day was. Maybe he had a bad day and I didn't want to spark up any anger so I kept my mouth shut. He tapped my ankle and was stretching out my legs when the silence finally dissolved and said, "Here I learned this new stretch I want to try on you, so I need you to lay on your stomach." I knew right then and there Haley told him and I didn't want to show him.

"No, I don't want to what if it messes up my legs, we are too far in the season for me to screw up now." I told him.

"Lay on your stomach Sawyer," he said sternly and I knew I couldn't argue. I rolled over and tears fell down my face as he pulled the back of my shirt.

"Oh my god Sawyer," he gasped and stepped away. "What happened," he asked me.

"Nothing," I said sitting up looking at the ground.

"Nothing?" He yelled angrily. "Bruises don't just appear Sawyer. Who has been doing this."

"No one," I said crying more now.

"Stop lying to me," he said.

"Dad I'm not, they have been just appearing and I don't know how or why, and I don't know what to do. I'm scared." I said and he came and grabbed me and I held onto him for dear life.

"Its ok baby girl, we will figure it out, ok?" he said. I nodded my head through the tears and believed that everything would be ok. It didn't take to long to get home, where my mother was waiting. We headed into the dining room and I stood showing them my back.

"Sawyer, when did these appear?" My mother asked.

"Like 2 months ago, I thought I did something but they just kept getting worse," I said putting down my shirt and seating on the chair in front of the couch where they were sitting.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" my mom asked again.

"What was I suppose to say, oh by the way I," I started to say before Keith raced in the room saying, "I'm a stupid idiot who no one likes probably would have worked." I rolled my eyes and got up when my dad says, "Keith up to your room now and young lady we are not finished talking." I stood on the stairs as Keith walked past me and pushed me to the side so I tripped him as he went up the stairs.

"Enough!" Both of you my father yelled.

"I have a date tonight, I need to get ready," I told him.

"Oh really and with who?" my mother questioned.

"Kypton, we're going to dinner I will be back later," I said and went to my room and blasted the music before my mom came in and tried to yell over it, "You're not going Sawyer, we have to talk about this."

"I'm sick of talking about this, I'M FINE!!!" I yelled at her. She stared at me before she turned down my music and walked out the door saying, "Your ass is grounded."

"Ahhhhh," I screamed and picked up my remote and threw it at the door. I still got ready and locked my door so no one could get in. I made my bed so it looked like I was sleeping in it just in case someone came in and I climbed out my balcony window. I hopped off the fence leading down to the grass and got in Kypton car and we drove off.

"Front door not working?" he asked as we drove into town.

"Grounded is more like it," I told him. He laughed and shook his head as we pulled into one of my favorite restaurants. We got a table when I saw my Aunt Brooke and Julian at a nearby booth. She saw me and came and gave me a hug. We chatted and after awhile she went back to her table. We finished eating and decided to walk along the pier.

"So how come you have to get stretched and taped every day?" He asked me as he sipped his coffee he bought us.

"When I was little I had to do a lot of physical therapy because there is this long name for a condition I had growing up, preventing my muscles to be really tight and stretching them makes them more flexible so they don't cramp," I told him. He grabbed my hand and I asked him, "When did you move here because I never saw you growing up here?"

"My dad and I moved here when I was entering 10th grade. My mom died that summer and my dad got a new job to start over here. I didn't mind, everyone knew my story back home and it was hard living there, plus I would have never of met you," he said and pecked me on the lips.

"I'm sorry about your mom." I told him sincerely and inched my way closer to him as he swung his arm around me. He was about 6'5 so he was pretty tall but I was pretty tall compared to other girls standing at 5'10. We talked a while more before we took off and he dropped me back off as I climbed the fence to my room and went inside. I changed into my pajama's and went in my bathroom to brush my teeth. I put the toothbrush away when there was a sharp pain in my stomach and I grabbed hold of the sink as I fell clutching my abdomen. I was breathing heavily and called out to my mom.

"Sawyer, what's wrong. Let me in," she yelled pounding on the door.

"Sawyer open the door," my father yelled.

"Mom," I cried louder and heard my door crash open assuming my dad kicked it in. They found me in the bathroom and my mom knelt beside me.

"Sawyer what's wrong," my mom said touching my face. "Oh my god Lucas she is burning up," she cried and my dad lifted me and brought me downstairs. He laid me on the couch and my mom called Nathan and Haley to come over and watch Keith who was already asleep. My dad lifted me up again and brought me outside into the car and laid me down in the backseat, as him and my mother both got in the front.

"Sawyer, you got to stay awake ok, we are almost there," my mom said to me.

"I'm so tired though," I said closing my eyes.

"Sawyer, stay awake ok you got to stay awake," my father said keeping his eyes on the road. It seemed like only five minutes before we arrived to the hospital and I blacked out.

******Lucas and Peyton***********

"We're just going to run a few tests, you guys can have a seat," the nurse informed Peyton and Lucas.

"Have a seat? What's wrong with my daughter?" Peyton yelled.

"Mrs. Scott, you're daughter is stable right now and we are going to try and figure out what is wrong, but right I can not give you information we as the staff don't know," the nurse politely said. Lucas grabbed his wife's hand and they sat down. They sat in silence for a good two hours and waited for the results.

"I told you something was wrong," Peyton said staring at the little child playing with blocks over in the corner.

"I know," Lucas said and kissed his wife's temple.

"No you don't. I told you something was wrong and all you did was say; oh I will talk to her. This could have been prevented," Peyton said rudely to the man she loved.

"Peyton, sweetheart how were we supposed to know? She had bruises on her back, I didn't think that it would make her tired, weak, and have her stomach hurt. It couldn't have been prevented if we didn't know the case," he said wiping the tears away from his beautiful wife's face.

"I'm sorry," she said. "What is taking so god damn long?"

"Sawyer Scott family?" A doctor in a white coat asked as both parents stood up and he walked over to them.

"Hi I am Dr. Johnson," he said holding out his hand. Lucas shook it and introduced his wife.

"What's wrong with our daughter?" Peyton asked.

"Mrs. Scott have you noticed any changes in your daughter in the past few months other than the bruising?" He asked both parents.

"Um…. I don't know, she isn't hungry anymore but I thought it was because she is just so busy, she lost weight, she is always tire, she complains about headaches and stomach aches here and there but I didn't think anything of it," Peyton rambled on and Lucas held onto her.

"I'm going to recommend you to go see this Doctor," Dr. Johnson said handing them the card. Lucas read it.

_Dr. Thomas Philler M.D_

_310 Wilshire Rd._

_Wilmington North Carolina_

_703-789-3123_

_Oncology Department _

"Oncology as in Cancer?" Lucas choked out and Peyton waited for the doctors answers.

**Sorry couldn't tell you the ending. I told you I was leaving off with a cliff hanger! Hope you enjoyed this one. I know I did writing it! Review and tell me what you think! Is it cancer or no? **


	4. Let Me Sign

"Yes. Sawyer has the symptoms of Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia, also known as ALL. I'm very sorry," he said.

"No. No you're not for sure though right," Peyton's heart sank as she heard the word leukemia come out of the doctors mouth.

"There's a very low chance that the test we did got screwed up, but talk to this Doctor and he will do some more testing. I'm very sorry," he informed them.

"Does she know?" Lucas asked.

"Yes. She knows what she might have," he said.

"Can we see her," Peyton asked wiping a tear away from her face as she saw Brooke running towards them with Wes.

"Of course," he said and led Peyton to Sawyers room, while Lucas stayed and informed Wes and Brooke of the condition.

***********Sawyer************

I lay on the bed looking out the window, wondering how I got this way. How did I get cancer or have the chance of having it. It isn't fair. Or maybe it is. Of all the things I have put my parents through, mom's pregnancy and almost killing her, being the child who always had to rebel and get in trouble, having my parents make sacrifices for me to play sports and since I did all this to them maybe then I deserved it. Maybe I wasn't even suppose to be born maybe it would have been better if I had died before I was born, the way the doctors told my parents would have happened. I wiped a tear away from my face as my mother walked in and hugged me as we both sobbed.

"I'm sorry," I said as she put my hair behind my ear.

"Baby it's not your fault," she said wiping away her tears.

"But we could have found it early if I wasn't so selfish," I told her.

"Hunny it wouldn't have mattered either way, plus we don't even know if you have it. We are going to a specific Doctor to figure that out," she said. I sat shaking my head.

"I'm so sorry," I said and leaned into her.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," she said kissing the top of my head.

"If I wasn't born this wouldn't have happened. If I would have died like the doctors said, then you and dad wouldn't have to deal with this."

Hey," she said, "Look at me. Never ever say that. You were our miracle and you still are. You made us a family and you are part of this one. I wouldn't have asked for anything else. We are going to fight this Sawyer. You're going to graduate, you're going to get married, and give me and your father many grandchildren who we will spoil rotten."

"I love you mom," I said holding her tighter.

"I love you too," she said and the tears started flowing again.

******Three Days Later**************

"What is it exactly," was the only questioning on my mind.

"It is a type of cancer of the blood and bone marrow the spongy tissue inside bones where blood cells are made." Dr. Covac explained to me and my parents.

"What does that mean," my dad asked confused and getting impatient sitting in the chair.

"Mr. Scott ALL is a fast-growing cancer of the white blood cells. Lymphocytes are a type of white blood cell that the body uses to fight infections. In ALL, the bone marrow makes lots of unformed cells called blasts that normally would develop into lymphocytes. However, the blasts are abnormal. They do not develop and cannot fight infections. The number of abnormal cells or leukemia cells grows quickly. They crowd out the normal red blood cells, white blood cells and platelets the body needs. Sawyer your red blood cell count is very low which is leading to you being tired all the time and your white bloods cells are also low which trigger your fever, while your platelets are also low which lead to your bruising easily. You have all the signs of ALL and in your testing it shows it. I'm very sorry. "He said and shut the folder that is on his desk.

"What do we do now?" My mother asked as tears were running down both are faces.

"I need to do some more testing on you Sawyer," he said looking at me.

"Like what?" I asked him nervously.

"I need to find out the type of ALL and how well it might respond to treatment. I will test samples taken from your blood and bone marrow to learn the size and number of leukemia cells. The type of lymphocyte affected the leukemia cells can begin from one of two types of lymphocytes, B cells or T cells and what changes appear in the chromosomes of the leukemia cells. This is called cytogenetics. I will also use a test called a lumbar puncture or what we call a spinal tap to find out whether there are leukemia cells in the fluid around the brain and spinal cord." He told me

"When," I asked.

"Today if possible for you, my schedule is clear." He told us.

I looked at my dad and he said, "Alright today then."

"No dad, not today," I said.

"Sawyer," he said and started signing the papers. I took the pen away and he looked at me angrily.

"Dr. Covac if I do this surgery today what will happen," I asked.

"Well we will find out what type you have and how serious and if serious we start Chemotherapy right away or some other options," he said.

"So I won't be able to go to school or play sports or anything?" I asked.

"It's up to how your body responds, but I can tell you sports are out of the question right now," he told me. My dad tried to take the pen from me.

"Dad no you're going to ruin everything," I cried and my mom grabbed my hand and I tugged away.

"Sawyer!" My mom yelled.

"No I don't want this!" I said and stood up quickly.

"Sawyer if you don't do this you could die," my father said and stood up facing me.

"And how do you know I won't die if I do treatment," I yelled back and threw the pen on the doctors desk and stormed out of the room slamming the door shut. I sat down in one of the waiting room chairs and my mom and dad came and sat next to me.

"Sawyer," my dad said. "Look at me. I know you don't want this, but sweetheart you need to get better and this is the answer." He told me and pointed to the papers.

"But dad it's not fair." I said looking at him and crying. "How do you know that I'm going to beat this?"

"Because I promise you, that you will," he said and grabbed my hand. My mother grabbed my other one and said, "We promise."


	5. Before It's Too Late

**********One Week Later after Surgery*************

I was sitting out on the deck with a glass of water when the sliding glass door slid open and Wes came and sat next to me. He brought me a blanket and wrapped it around me as he sat on the swinging bench.

"You ok?" He asked.

"No," I let out a chuckle.

"You're going to be ok Sawyer," he said grabbing my leg.

"But I'm not Wes that's the point," I said as tears slid down my face and my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID to see Kypton calling. I pressed ignore and Wes said, "Yeah you may be sick but you'll get better."

"I don't think so," I said wiping the tears away.

"You have to believe first," he said and got up. He kissed my head before he left and said, "I will see you at school after the appointment tomorrow. Don't worry I wont tell anyone."

"Thank you." I said as he walked away. I called Kypton back and he said. "How you feeling babe?"

"I'm better," I lied.

"So I get to see you tomorrow," he asked.

"Yeah I will be in after 3rd hour," I said as I made my way back into the house and sat on the couch.

"Good I miss you," he said.

"I miss you too," I said as Keith came and sat down next to me and turned the T.V on.

"Do you mind?" I asked Keith.

"Nope," he said and turned the volume up louder.

"You're such a child," I said as I got up and left. "Sorry," I said as I made my way to my room. We talked for about an hour before I went in my parent's room to say good night. My mom was reading while my dad was typing on a laptop, assuming it was yet another book he was working on. I knocked on the door and my parent's looked up from what they were doing.

"Good night," I said and turned to leave.

"Sawyer," my dad said and I turned around. "Come here." I walked to their bed and stood as my dad set the laptop on the bedside table and grabbed my hand.

"Get some sleep ok. We will figure everything out tomorrow," he said and pulled me into a hug and my mom joined him.

"We love you," I heard her whisper in my ear.

"I love you guys too," I said rolling my eyes and they saw.

"I know its such a hard thing to say to us," my dad laugh.

"Good night guys," I said and kissed my dad before I left. I closed their door so only a crack was open and stood there listening to what they were talking about.

"Lucas, what are we going to do," I heard my mom cry.

"Peyton, it's going to be ok. Sawyer is going to be ok." He said.

"But what if she's not? I can't lose her Luke," my mom said.

"I know we'll figure it out tomorrow. We have the best doctors Peyt, we're going to be ok. I promise." He said. I crept back into my room silently and put on sweats and a tank top before I crawled into my bed and fell asleep. I woke up the next morning to Keith slamming my door open then shut.

"Get out of my room," I screamed and my dad came in and yelled at Keith who got ready and went back downstairs.

"Sawyer come on you got to get up sweetheart," my dad said rubbing my back.

"No I don't want to go," I said and put a pillow over my head.

"I know but we have to." He said.

"How about you and mom go and then tell me what's wrong. Dad I really want to play tonight and you know that I can't if I don't get their before first hour." I told him. He pulled the pillow away and said, "Sawyer I know but this, this is way more important. I know you know that."

"I know dad I just don't want it to be," I said and sat up. He left the room so I could get ready and we were waiting in the doctor's office 2 hours later. He sat down with a folder and while opening it asked me, "How are you feeling?"

"How would you feel if you had cancer?" I asked him back and my mom yelled at me.

"It's ok Mrs. Scott. I get that answer back a lot," he said. "Ok so I have good news and bad news. Sawyer has something called Burkitt's lymphoma which is a form of ALL."

"And that's good?" My dad asked confused.

"Not entirely, Sawyer is at stage 2 which isn't good. In your test Sawyer we found that your disease hasn't spread to your spinal cord which is good and a better chance Chemo will work."

"Chemo as in Chemotherapy?" I asked with tears running down my face.

"Yes. Sawyer if this disease spreads to your spinal cord or your bone marrow the chance of surviving goes down. Stage four is the worst stage of cancer and we need to start Chemo right away so there is no chance it can form there." He said and all I thought was this is it. It's not going to work.

"What happens if Chemo doesn't work?" My mom asked him.

"Then we do a transplant. If Sawyers immune system isn't responding we need to do one to restore her body to health," he said.

"Well can't you just go in a remove it?" My dad asked.

"It's not that simple Mr. Scott. Sawyer disease has spread through one of her kidneys, nervous system and lymph nodes, which are resulting in the headaches, fatigue, not hungry and abdominal pain."

"But Chemo doesn't work on everyone though," I said.

"That's right. The cancer looks like it started in your stomach and spread throughout your other body parts. I'm hoping Chemo will work. There is a very good chance it will." He said.

"When do we start?" I asked him.

"On Monday," he said.

"What about doing a transplant right now?" My dad asked him.

"You can do a transplant now if you would like, but there are risks involved. I believe that Chemo is the best option right now. If Sawyer relapse's which means Chemo is not working, we will start treatment over again, and if it fails then a transplant is necessary." He said. We talked for a few more hours before my parents and I decided on doing Chemotherapy. Mom drove me and dad back to school and I headed to my locker when my dad said, "I will talk to the principle and if you're not feeling good, come get me please."

"I know ok, I know," I said and slammed my locker before I headed into the bathroom. I fixed my hair and make-up before going to class and then to lunch to meet Wes. I sat down next to him and told him everything. The rest of the day went by slow and I went to the locker rooms to inform my team of my condition. I told my coach first before the team in which she hugged me and I cried. She gathered everyone in the gym and all the girls sat on the bleachers as coach and I stood in front of everyone.

"Ladies I need you to draw your attention up here for me for a little but. Sawyer needs to tell you something." She told everyone in which the whole gym got quiet. I looked at coach and she gave me a hug before she left the gym.

"You know I love you all and you know I haven't been here for about 4 days. I haven't been feeling well and I went to the doctor and they ran some tests." Tears slid down my face before I continued. "I have leukemia and I start Chemo on Monday which means the season is over for me, but not for you because if you guys don't make it to state I'm going to come here and beat all your asses," I said as all the girls wiped their tears away and laughed. "Just because I won't be playing with you, doesn't mean I am not here. Cause I am here in your hearts every game and every practice. Don't let this disease of mine keep you from playing this game that we love. Play it for me." I said as they all got off the bench and hugged me. I told them that I would be at the football game tonight and that I would be at the dance on Saturday, but then they wouldn't be seeing me at school for awhile. They promised they wouldn't tell anybody and they left it up to me to inform the people that I needed to inform before it was spread through the whole school. I wiped my tears away as they started to practice and I headed out the door to my dad's office. I was almost there when Kypton wrapped his arms around me and hugged me from behind. I turned around and kissed him with a smile on my face.

"God I missed you," he said and kissed me again.

"You ready for the game tonight?" I asked as we sat down on a bench.

"Of course. And you're going to be there cheering for me right," he said.

"No I didn't think that was part of the plan," I said and leaned into him.

"Oh really," he said and kissed the top of my head. "So you are feeling better?"

"Right now yeah," I said. I smiled at him and he kissed me before my dad came out and interrupted us.

"Come on Sawyer we're going," he said and walked away.

"Is he ok?" Kypton asked.

"Yeah, it's been a stressful week, he's just… I don't know," I said and grabbed my backpack before I wished him good luck and kissed him before I left. I got in the car and shut the door before he said,"Sawyer you need to tell him. He needs to know."

"Like everyone else dad? So I can get the sympathy stares and the looks and the whispering and everyone being nice to me, because I don't want it and I sure don't need it." I said more coldly then I intended.

"You can't lead him on and then poof you're gone from school and leave him wondering where you went." He said angrily.

"Like you did with mom?" I shot back and knew I hit him hard.

"That's not the same Sawyer," He said.

"So you didn't lead mom on, lead her to a hotel propose and when she didn't say yes and she didn't say no, you decided to poof and disappear?" I said. He looked at me before he pulled over on the road and stopped the car and got out. I knew I said something wrong, but I was scared and didn't want this happening to me. I noticed we were at the spot he and my mom met, a place we drove by twice a day to get to school and back. I saw him walk little down the road and kick a rock into the pond. I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the door and got out. I stood in front of the car and said loudly so he could hear me, "I'm, sorry. I didn't mean that dad."

"Then why did you say it Sawyer," he turned looking at me.

"Because I'm scared that this is all I have left, that today is the last day of October20th for me. That I won't live another year to see this day again. I'm so angry and confused." I said and he came over and pulled me into his arms.

"No one is going to take you away from me I promise sweetheart, ok I promise," he said as I felt his tears hit my shoulder and he held onto me tighter.


	6. Here Comes Goodbye

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews even though I didn't get too many, I'm not complaining but I got a lot of story alerts so that makes me happy! I'm using a song that Miley Cyrus wrote in this that Sawyer is going to so called "make-up" but all rights belong to Miley lol I just thought it was a good song and helped the story! Let me know what you guys think!**

Dad and I drove back in silence and got home. I set my bag up in my room and went into the kitchen where my dad was starting to make supper.

"Sawyer will you call your mom and ask what time she is planning on being home," he asked me. I nodded and went to the phone and dialed her number.

"Red Bedroom Records this is Claire, how can I help you?" My mom's secretary asked.

"Hey Claire it's me Sawyer. Is my mom there?" I asked and took a seat on one the stools in the kitchen.

"Hey Sawy, your mom is actually in the recording studio in a meeting with a band." She said as I heard the other line on her phone ring.

"Do you know when she will be leaving," I asked quickly.

"She said she would be out of the meeting at 5:30 and will be heading home then," she informed me before I said thanks and we both hung up.

"Mom should be home in about 45 minutes," I told my dad as I put the phone back on the charger.

"Perfect," he said as he went to the fridge.

"What you making?" I asked and sat up on the counter.

"Sawyer get down from the counter, it's for food not your ass," he laughed and headed back to the counter top with a bag of lettuce as I hopped down. "I'm making spaghetti."

"Mmmm, my favorite." I said and grabbed the noodles from the cupboard and helped my dad make supper. There was a knock on the door twenty minutes later and I went to answer it as I turned the music down. I opened the door to see Brooke, Max and Haley behind it. Our ritual in the Scott house was to have everyone over every Friday to have supper. On Fridays when there was a football game only Brooke, Haley, and Haley's son Max came over. Julian and Nathan were assistant coaches for the football team since Wes and Jace, Nathan and Haley's second oldest since Jaime was at Duke, both played to keep in shape for basketball. Max ran upstairs to Keith's room while Haley and Brooke hugged me.

"How you doing girly," Brooke asked.

"I'm okay," I said.

"If you ever need us, we are here for you always. If your mom and dad are getting on your nerves just call one of us and we will be here," Haley said.

"Thanks, you guys are the best Aunts ever," I said and smiled at them as they came in and shut the door.

"But first we need to talk about this," Brooke said as she pulled out the Ravens number 4 jersey which in fact was Kypton's. I smiled and took it from her. "Who's got you smiling? Wes couldn't find you after school so he stopped home to tell me to give it to you. "

"Kypton Jackson," I smiled as I ran my fingers over his number. Both Hailey and Brooke laughed as I asked, "What?"

"Nothing you're just so cute. Kypton Jackson," Hailey imitated me.

"Oh God not you two too," my dad came in the living room and hugged Brooke and Hailey as we all were laughing.

"It smells good in here," Haley said as the door opened and my mom came in and was greeted by everyone. We girls sat on the couch as my dad finished supper talking about all sorts of things including Kypton.

"Sawyer will you go get your brothers please and tell them dinner is ready," my dad yelled from the kitchen. I got up from the couch and headed up my brothers room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Keith said laughing.

"Dinner is ready guys," I told them and both boys raced out of the room and down the stairs as I saw the mess the boys made in Keith's room. I started picking up the Lego's scattered all over the floor and put them in the box they were supposed to be in.

"What are you doing," I heard Keith yell behind me.

"Keith you can't just leave these toys all over the floor mom and dad are going to kill you," I told him as he grabbed the box and dumped them back on the floor.

"Get out of my room," Keith yelled as I stood up and said, "Fine. I thought I would just help my little brother out."

"Well don't I don't need your help," he said and shoved me out of his room and shut his door before we both headed down the stairs. We took our seats at the table and started eating supper. We sat at the table for about an hour before I asked Brooke to help me with my hair. We were sitting in my room while Brooke was curling my hair.

"I wish I had your hair," she said as she did another curl.

"You can have it when it falls out from the Chemo," I said and handed her a bobby pin.

"Sawyer you're still going to be beautiful even if your hair falls out," she said.

"How do you know, you never seen me bald," I said.

"But I have missy, when you were born," she said gave me an I told you so look.

"That doesn't count," I laughed.

"It's going to be fine," she said. I nodded my head and asked her, "Do you have a dress that I can buy at the store? I need one for the dance tomorrow and with all that has been going I haven't got around to your store."

"No I don't actually have any that you can buy. But you can have one free," she said. "You know I would never charge you."

"I know I just feel bad when I come into your store and feel like I'm stealing everything," I said.

"Hey, I'm your aunt. You're allowed to steal things from my store as long as I know you are stealing," she said and laughed.

"Thanks Aunt Brooke." I said.

"You're welcome little Brooke," she smiled as I looked at her through the mirror.

"I'm going to miss this you know," I said looking down at my hands. "Having this family stuff go on while I'm in the hospital."

"Hey who says we're not bringing it to you at the hospital. Sawyer everything's going to be the same, just a little different then what we are used to," she said and turned me around. "Did you think we were going to forget you?" She said with watery eyes. I shrugged my shoulders and said, "Maybe."

"That's impossible. There is no one else who can be the center of attention all the time," she said and a shook my head and laughed before I hugged her.

"I love you Aunt Brooke," I said into her ear.

"I love you too, my one and only niece," she said and let go and continued to do my hair. She finally finished and it looked great. I put on jeans and a tank before I slipped the jersey over my head carefully so I wouldn't ruin my hair and made my way downstairs. I put on my All Stars and headed into the kitchen where all the adults were sitting.

"Wow don't you look cute," my mom said and sipped her water.

"Thanks," I said as I took a seat on my dads lap. My mom took a picture and said it was for my first boyfriend picture and everyone laughed. I took one of my mom, Hailey and Brooke and we took more pictures before we had to go. I hopped in the car with the girls as the boys drove separate. We reached the field and Brooke and Hailey went to get Keith, Max and my dad and went to the front gate. My mom locked the doors and climbed out of the car and I went over to her side as she put her arm around my shoulders.

"Is that ok, if I go and hang out with my friends tonight," I asked as we started walking to the front gate.

"Of course sweetheart, please be back by midnight, or you're going to worry me sick," she said and paused after she said that. "Sawyer I'm sorry."

"Mom," I laughed, "It's ok."

"I love you kiddo, go have fun," as I saw Maddie and Taylor waving me over. I kissed my mom's cheek and she gave me money before I ran to catch up with my best girl friends. I hugged them both and we went to go get our tickets. They both were wearing jerseys claiming their men, Taylor was wearing number 12 Jaime's number and Maddie was wearing number 3, Wes's number. Taylor has been seeing Jace for about two months now and Maddie just started seeing Wes this week. I was happy for him and her, they were a cute couple. We sat down on the bleachers and cheered for them along with the whole school. Kypton, Jace, and Wes, were the best players on the team and were doing a great job. We won 28-26 and we girls were waiting at Jace's car after the game. The guys came out 30 minutes later and we decided to go to one of Kypton's friend's house who was throwing a homecoming party for the school. The house was packed when we got there and we girls went to the dance floor while the guys went to get us drinks.

"Here you go babe," he said and handed me a beer.

"Thanks," I said as we started dancing. We stayed there till Wes took me home and I walked into my house where my mom was waiting up on the couch watching our favorite movie The Notebook. I took a seat next to her and grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and spread it over us.

"Where's dad?" I asked.

"He went to sleep, he didn't want to watch the movie," she said. "How was your night?"

"It was fun thanks for letting me go," I said as I laid my head down in her lap. She ran her fingers through my hair and said, "You're welcome." We watched the movie together till it was over and I headed to my room to go to sleep. I woke up the next morning to the smell of waffles and made my way downstairs where my mom and dad were making breakfast.

"Morning sweetie," my mom said as Keith ran past me to grab a plate and sat down at the table. My mom handed me a plate and took a seat across from Keith as our parents joined us.

"So I was thinking we could stop by Clothes over Bros today, get your dress, and then head to my office so we could hang out there. Does that sound good?" she asked as I agreed. I helped my mom with the dishes then went to take a shower. I called Kypton and he told me he would pick me up at my house at 7:30 so we could have dinner and then go to the dance. I got ready and met my mom downstairs and we got in the Comet and drove to C/B. We both went in and Brooke was at the counter ringing someone up. She asked Rebecca one of her employees to watch the counter while Brooke brought us in the back.

"Ok so I was thinking we could either do this, this, this, this, this, or this," she said pointing to all the dress that looked beautiful. I tried them all on and finally settled on a light yellow shorter dress that was amazing. Both Brooke and my mom agreed that they liked that one the best too, and we then left. We drove to my mom's work and she unlocked the door. I went to the recording studio while she made some phone calls. I picked up the guitar that was in there and started playing. I learned to play the guitar from most of the bands that came into record. I loved to play but I have been so busy that I never got the chance to. I sat on the stool and started playing the song, I'd Lie by Taylor Swift. I was in the middle of singing when someone came in and I stopped and turned around.

"Don't stop, sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." The man said.

"It's ok; I was just goofing around anyways. I'm Sawyer," I said holding out my hand.

"Tim," he said and shook my hand. "For just goofing around you have a pretty good voice."

"Thanks," I said.

"So you a new recording artist here," he asked as he sat down next to me and took out his guitar.

"No, that's my mom," I said pointing through the glass window where she was talking, well more like screaming, to the other person on the other line.

"You're lucky," he said and tuned his guitar.

"I know," I said and smiled. "I'm guessing you're a new artist my mom signed?"

"Yeah, I'm recording one song today so you're mom can ship it off," he said. My mom walked into the recording studio and apologized for taking up so much time. My mom and I headed back into the back room so Tim could sing while we recorded it. When he was done and my mom was burning the CD, she asked "So what do you think of him."

"He has a great voice and his lyrics are amazing." I told her.

"I'm glad someone recognizes that, and I can tell you're mine," she laughed. I went into the recording area and put the guitar away that I was playing with before. I saw the name Mick Wolf on the guitar and buzzed into the backroom where my mom was. "Mom, who is Mick Wolf?" I asked. She looked at me to see what I was holding and came into the room.

"Mick is my biological father. I met him once and he left this but I have never seen him again." She said zipping up the case. I knew my mom was adopted but she never told me who her biological father was and I didn't really want to ask since it was none of my business. We headed back to the car and went home where my dad was sitting out on the front porch working on the laptop.

"Did my girls have fun?" he said as my mom sat on his lap and kissed him.

"Ewww, get a room," I laughed as I headed into the house. I actually loved when my parents were passionate with one another. I always dream of having what they have but who knows if that will happen. I sat and was watching TV when Keith came in and sat next to me. He grabbed the remote and switched the channel.

"Keith come on I was watching that," I said and tried to grab it from him. He held it away from me and I climbed on top of him.

"Get off me you fatty," he yelled and I still tried to grab it but he put it under him. I grabbed his arms and grabbed the remote from him and switched it back.

"SAWYER!!!!!!!!" he yelled and jumped on me.

"Get off me Keith I was watching the TV first," I said back. My parents came in from the porch and my dad yelled, "Can we ever leave you two alone for like 5 minutes or are you going to kill each other."

"Dad Sawyer took the remote from me and switched it to her stupid movie," Keith said innocently. Keith was good at lying and being innocent and I have to give the kid credit.

"You're such a liar," I said looking at him.

"Am not," he said stepping closer to me.

"Whatever," I said throwing my arms up and stormed up to my room and Keith went back to watching his show. I grabbed my guitar and started playing a song I had been working on and started singing.

_**I can almost see it**_

_**That dream I'm dreaming**_

_**But there's a voice inside my head**_

_**Saying you'll never reach it**_

"Sawyer," you should probably start getting ready," my mom yelled from the bottom of the stairs. I looked over at the clock and saw it was already 6:30. I had been working on my song for over an hour and didn't think about it. I took another shower and curled my hair. I was putting on make-up when my mom came into my room. She stood behind me and told me to lift up my hair. I pulled my hair back as she placed something around my neck.

"My dad gave this to me on my first dance of high school, all those years ago, so I thought I would start a tradition and pass it down to you," she said as I looked at the heart looking like locket. It was beautiful and I said, "Thanks mom, I love it."

"Well, I'll let you finish getting ready he should be here any minute," she smiled and said happily.

"Mom, don't embarrass me and tell dad not to do the same," I begged.

"Embarrass you, please, we would never do that," she said teasingly as she walked out the door. I shook my head and got up to put on my dress. I heard a knock at the door and my little brother yells, "I'll get it." I slipped on my heels and looked in the mirror one more time.

"Sawyer, Kypton's here," my dad said from my door.


	7. Let Her Cry

I walked down the stairs and saw Kypton at the door talking to my mom.

"You look gorgeous," he said and grabbed my hand.

"Thanks you look nice too," I said and accepted the hand that was reaching out to me. I grabbed my purse off the table and opened the door.

"Hold on wait one minute," my mom said grabbing for the camera.

"Mom," I dragged on.

"Oh come on just one," she said and we stood next to each other.

"Be home by 1 Sawyer," my dad told me.

"I'll have her home by then, Mr. Scott," Kypton said and opened the door. I looked outside to see a limo waiting at the front of my house. "Come on," he said and grabbed my hand as we walked down the sidewalk to it. I smiled and couldn't believe it. The driver opened our door and I saw Maddie and Taylor with Wes and Jace. They climbed out and hugged me.

"We're going to have so much fun," Taylor said. We took a ride before we went to dinner and headed over to the dance. I didn't want the dance to end, because I didn't want to have to break the news to Kypton. We were dancing to a slow song and he leaned in and kissed me.

"I'm glad we came," he said.

"Me too," I smiled and grabbed his face and kissed him. I smiled and the dance ended. We all hopped back into the limo and drove to a party for awhile before we dropped everyone off at their house and Kypton and I stopped at the river court.

"How about some one on one?" He said and pulled out a basketball.

"Sure but I don't want to hurt your ego," I said and grabbed the ball from him and raced to the court.

"Check," I said and passed the ball to him before he handed it back to me. I stepped forward and he stepped back and I stepped back and took a shot from the three point line and made it. He shook his head before he went to grab the ball and pass it back.

"You sure you still want to play," I said as the ball spun on my finger.

"Oh baby I could play all night," he said and I started dribbling and made another basket. We played a little more before we took a seat on the picnic table.

"I let you win," he said and kissed me.

"Okay, I guess I will go with that," I smiled and kissed him back. I took a breath and he looked at his watch. "We should probably get going," he said.

"Kypton wait," I said and grabbed his arm to sit back down. "I need to tell you something."

"You're not breaking up with me right," he joked.

"Kypton I'm sick," I said and looked down at my hands.

"Sawyer why didn't you tell me, we could have stayed home and did our own thing instead of going to the dance. Is the flu back?" He said sincerely.

"Not entirely," I said.

"Sawyer I'm confused," he said.

I looked up at him and said, "I haven't been honest with you, I mean I have but I left out some details."

"Like what?" he asked. I took a deep breath.

"I have leukemia, we just found it and it's bad," I said as tears ran down my check and I looked at him.

"You're lying. You can't have it your almost 16 you're perfect," he said and stood up. I followed and grabbed his arms.

"It's a childhood cancer and anyone can get it at any age. I start Chemo on Monday," I told him. He aggressively pulled his arms away from me.

"Chemo?" he whispered.

"Yeah, we're hoping it kills it," I said.

"And if it doesn't?" He said angrily. I shrugged my shoulders and didn't say anything.

"So you're going to die if it doesn't work," he asked mad.

"I don't know," I said.

"Why wouldn't you tell me before I'm sure everyone knows," he said.

"Because I didn't want you to feel bad for me and no one knows other than my family and volleyball team," I told him honestly and walked closer to him.

"Wes knows right, that's why he has been acting weird," he said stepping away from me and back into the limo.

"He is my family Kypton," I yelled.

"And so you were just waiting to tell me," he said.

"Yes because I wanted to tell you when I was ready," I said.

"Yeah and look how well that turned out," he said and he got in the car and just drove off. I picked up the basketball and chucked it all the way I could.

"Sawyer?" I heard a familiar voice. I turned to see my dad.

"Are you happy dad, I told him and now he hates me," I yelled at him and he came to give me a hug.

"No," I said backing away.

"Sawyer he just took a lot in, you have to give him time," he said.

"But that's the problem dad, don't you see?" I asked hysterically crying.

"See what Sawyer?" he asked confused and put his jacket around me.

"I don't have time dad, to fix everything."

"Sawyer stop with this ok, you are letting the disease think for you. You are not going anywhere," he yelled at me. I looked at him hurt and started walking home.

"Sawyer!" My dad yelled but I kept walking. I got home around 1:30 and slammed the door shut when I saw my dad on the couch waiting. I ran up the stairs and he followed me, but I slammed my door and locked it before he could get in. He twisted the knob and I stood back as he told me to open the door. My mom came out of my bathroom and I knew they had one.

"Very mature Sawyer," she said as she unlocked the door and I sat on my bed. I shook my head as my dad stood outside my room and Keith came to see the commotion that was going on.

"Keith go back to bed," my dad said and Keith replied, "Someone's in trouble."

"You are so fucking annoying go away," I said and threw a stress ball at him, but dad caught it and Keith went back to his room.

"Can we get enough of this drama from you, seriously?" My mom said with her arms crossed around her body.

"What do you guys want? I don't want to talk. I want to go to bed." I said angrily.

"One don't talk to us that way and two watch your mouth. What has gotten into you lately?" Dad said sternly.

"Everything! Everyone asking if I am all right or if I need anything, I'm sick of it, I'm sick of everyone, I'm sick of it all. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed at them. Both of them were surprised I said that, I was surprised myself but I couldn't help it. I was sick of everyone asking me questions every second of every day.

"We worry about you Sawyer that's why," my mom said softly.

"Obviously I am not okay. Who would be okay with cancer mom? I'm not helpless I can get things that I want or need I don't want your guys help." I told them. "I'm tired can I please go to bed." My mom started crying and left the room and I felt some guilt in that but even worse when my dad shook his head closed the door and probably followed mom. I changed into shorts and a tank top and tried to fall asleep but I couldn't. Everything was running inside my head. Kypton, mom, and dad, and everyone else. I went downstairs to grab a glass of water. I opened the fridge and saw mom on the deck with a blanket around her. I took a sip out of my glass and set it down and walked to the sliding door. I saw a tear fall down my mom's face and I opened the door and she quickly wiped it away and said nothing. I took a seat next to her and she wrapped the blanket around me.

"I'm sorry mom. I really am, I'm just scared and I don't know what to do. Kypton was so mad and hurt I don't think he is ever going to come back," I said. She grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

"Sawyer it's going to take time," she told me. "You told him something that no one ever wants to hear, he'll be back."

"How do you know," I asked her.

"Because your father came back when I told him no to his proposal," she said.

"But mom you didn't say no," I said confused.

"But I never said yes," she told me. "He'll be back, I guarantee it."

************Monday Day One***********

So Sunday flew by fast and here I am in the doctor's office early Monday morning. I'm sitting in the waiting room with my mom, because dad had a few meetings to go to and a nurse came in with an IV and a bag followed by the doctor.

"Hello Sawyer, Mrs. Scott," the doctor said and nodded to my mom who replied with hi. "So what Naomi will be doing is inserting an IV into your arm which will transfer the drugs to your body, which will take about two hours. During this time you might feel nauseous, there is a bucket next to you for that. If you don't get sick we will up your doses on Thursday and see how much you can take. If you need anything or feel like something is wrong come get us." He said and stood up. "I want you to be drinking fluids in the next two hours. This takes a lot out of someone and we don't want you to get dehydrated or sick. You might lose your appetite but you need to keep eating regularly, we cant have you becoming sick while we are in the process of Chemotherapy." He said as the nurse rolled up my sleeve and inserted a needle into it. It hurt a little but the pain went away after a while.

"Do you both have any questions?" He asked.

"What happens after?" My mom asked him.

"Will give you some pills if you start to feel nauseous at home. You're might be really tired, your mouth might feel sore, your throat, headaches. You can take Tylenol if needed." He said as I watched the fluid run into my vein. "I'll be back to check on you once the two hours is over. Buzz if you need anything."

"Thank you," I said to both of them as they left. We weren't in a separate room just separated by a curtain. I could see other kids with their parents as they were getting the same thing done as I was. My mom pulled her chair closer to me and asked, "so tell me about the dance?" I rolled my eyes and told her everything. She was reading a book an hour into the treatment and I was doing some homework. I looked over to my left to see a little girl standing in front of our curtain.

"Hi," I said and she smiled.

"What do you have?" She asked. My looked up from her book to look at the little girl, who was wearing Hannah Montana pajamas' and was holding on to an IV stand that was connected to her. She had lost her hair but she was still pretty and seemed like a happy child for what she was going through.

"I have ALL. How about you?" I said to her and she walked a little closer.

"AML. I love your hair," she said. "I lost mine but my mom says she will get me wig. Did you just start Chemo?"

"Yeah today is my first day." I told her. "How long have you been sick?"

"Three years, we are trying Chemo one more time to see if it will help, but I don't think it's going to. How old are you," she asked coming a few inches closer.

"I'm almost 16, how about you?"

"I'm 8," she said as a lady came around the corner.

"Emma I told you a million times to not bother people," I assumed was her mother said grabbing her hand.

"But mom I made a new friend," she said as her mother smiled at me and then at my mom.

"I'm sorry Emma likes to disappear a lot and wander," her mother said to my mom.

"It's okay she's a joy. I'm Peyton Scott and this is my daughter Sawyer," my mom said shaking her hand and her mom nodded at me.

"I'm Cheryl and this is of course Emma," Cheryl introduced them. "Well it was nice meeting you both and I'm thinking I will be seeing you around."

"Yes every Monday and Thursday," my mom said and Emma smiled, "I'm here those days too."

"Well then I guess we will have to watch a movie next time then?" I asked her. She smiled yet again and begged her mom who gave in.

"Bye Sawyer!" She waved as she and her mom left. I continued on my homework as my mom continued on her book. I looked out the window and stared for a few moments before my mom said, "What's on your mind kiddo?"

"It's not fair mom, these kids, they're way too young to be here, waiting for life to take them," I said looking at all the kids in hospital beds. "And they are all smiling."

"You're right it isn't fair but.." she said before I grabbed the basket next to me and spewed my lunch into it. It came on so fast I barely had time to grab it. My mom came to mom side and held it as I puked into it and she held my hair back.

"Are you ok?" she said when I was done.

"Yeah," I breathed and she carried the basket to the front desk that took it and brought it back into the nurse's office. I wiped my mouth and took a drink of water as my mom came back with another bucket, which I took from her and began throwing up again. She pushed the button for the nurses who came in and asked, "What's wrong."

"Is she okay?" My mom asked worried.

"Sawyer, other then the nausea are you ok," she asked and I nodded my head. "It's going to be like this Mrs. Scott for awhile, it might take some time to get used to," she said as she checked my stats. "About 15 minutes left okay." I nodded my head and gave her the bucket. Once they unhooked all my IV's the doctor came to check on me and then released me. Mom helped me in the car and called my dad on the way home. I was feeling really tired and fell asleep on the way home. My mom woke me up what seemed like five minutes later and dad was standing outside my car door.

"Come on sweetie, we will get you in bed but you got to wake up." She said rubbing my back.

"No, just leave me here, I can sleep in here," I told her groggily. She got out of the car and shut the door and opened mine.

"Sawyer come on," she said unbuckling me and my dad grabbed my hand. I didn't move and he picked me up and carried me in the house. He brought me into my room and laid me on the bed as I curled under my sheets and went to sleep. I woke up a few hours later and walked slowly downstairs and into the kitchen where my parents were drinking beer and wine.

"Hey sweetie," my dad said and came and gave me a hug.

"Hi daddy," I said and hugged him as my mom grabbed my dinner.

"How you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm still tired," I said and ran my hand through my hair.

"Well I want you to eat and drink this before you go back to bed," my mom said and set a plate in front of me with a glass of water and some pills.

"I have some work to do," he said before he grabbed his beer and kissed my head as I started eating. Keith came inside from the pool and was dripping wet.

"No, no, no stay right there kiddo," mom said as she went to go get my brother a towel.

"How's the pool?" I asked him.

"Cold," he said shivering. I laughed as my mom came back with a towel which he grabbed and dried off.

"I'll have to call the pool guy to come check the heat," she said as she locked the sliding door and came and sat next to me. Keith left but came back a few minutes later and went to the freezer and grabbed some ice cream and put it in a cup. "Mom can I watch the game with dad up in your room with the ice cream."

"No," she said and he sat down as I finished and headed upstairs. I walked past dads room and saw him sitting on his bed. I entered the room and he looked up and patted the spot next to him.

"So how did you do today," he asked still typing as I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

"It was good until an hour and 45 minutes into it and I spewed my guts out," I laughed and he looked at me grossed out.

"I know right," I laughed as I settled on the show The Hills. He rolled his eyes and began typing on his computer.

"How was work? And school?" I asked him.

"Good. Everyone's asking about you," he said.

"Kypton," I asked and he shook his head no.

"Can I go to school tomorrow?" I asked him and he gave me a look that said no. "Please."

"We will see how you feel tomorrow," he said.

"Well that's a no," I said. He smiled and kissed the top of my head as I fell asleep to the show.


	8. Life Is Beautiful

I woke up and was in my room, I pulled my hair back in a ponytail and looked at the clock 9:15 A.M. I got up and went downstairs and heard my mom yelling on the phone.

"No I will call you back, and you better tell Max that the CD is far more then what you are offering." She said and hung up the phone. She looked at me and smiled. "How you feeling?"

"I'm ok, I feel pretty good," I told her and took out the milk from the fridge. I grabbed a bowl and sat down and poured myself some cereal.

"Can I go to school today?" I asked. She looked at me and shook her head. "Well if you are feeling the same tomorrow, you can go tomorrow." She said and I smiled. "Are you feeling nauseous at all?" I shook my head no and she grabbed the coffee and poured herself some more.

"Do you have the day off?" I asked her.

"No, I am going to go in shortly. I want to make sure you're ok. Plus Brooke is coming to see you while I'm gone," she said and sipped her coffee.

"Cool," I said and grabbed the bowl and took it into the living room and turned on the TV. I curled onto the couch and spread a blanket over me. I saw a commercial for the ocean and yelled to my mom.

"Hey mom, do you think we could go to the beach house this weekend?" I asked her. She came into the living room and said, "Possibly we will see how you are feeling on Saturday. You have another treatment on Thursday." She kissed my head and the phone rang again. I heard a knock on the door and Brooke came in.

"Hey mini me," she said and shut the door as she put down some bags.

"Hi," I said and hugged her.

"Thanks for coming Brooke," my mom said and left after she instructed Brooke on if anything happens scenarios.

"What's in the bag's" I asked pointing to them.

"Well," she said all excited and brought them over. "These are some of my new designs coming in soon and I wanted you to be the first to have them," she said as she took out clothes of all sorts out of the numerous bags she brought.

"Next time you get me stuff Aunt Brooke will you please buy me another closet?" I laughed as she laughed along. We ate lunch and I fell asleep to a movie we were watching on the couch. I woke up and found Brooke in the kitchen talking on the phone.

"I love you too, bye," she said and hung up the phone. I leaned against the door frame and asked her, "Was that Julian?"

"Yeah, he is on set with the actors now," she smiled and we walked outside to the back porch and sat down on the swing.

"When is he coming back?" I asked her.

"Tomorrow, he only had a short day trip to make sure everything ran smoothly," she said.

"That should be fun. Paris right?"

"Yeah that's right, how you feeling? You only slept for an hour," she said and grabbed my hand.

"I'm good, I'm bored though," I said.

"Ouch," she said and tugged her hand away.

"No I don't mean like that, I just hate being confined in a house," I told her.

"You sure you're not my kid?" she laughed. "Your mom loves being home."

"I know," I said just as my mom slid the glass door open and came out to talk to us followed by Wes. I got up and hugged him as we went inside to leave the adults alone.

"Here I brought you your homework, let me know if you need any help," he said.

"You know I am in honors classes right?" I laughed as he took a Gatorade out of our fridge.

"Haha I see you haven't lost your sense of humor," he said. "But I got to go to practice, want to come watch?" He asked. I went out and asked my mom who agreed and told to me to take my cell phone.

We drove down to the field and I went to talk with Nathan who was on the sideline talking to some of the players.

"There's my favorite niece," he said and hugged me.

"Hi Uncle Nathan how are the guys?" I said as a group tackled each other.

"Better if everyone showed up?" He said. "How are you, sorry I haven't come by in a while, I've been so busy and I should have made time for you, I'm sorry," he said.

"Its ok don't worry about it I know you're busy, but everything is ok for now we will see what happens," I told him.

"I know you will be ok, you're a Scott," he said and nudged my shoulder. The problem was that I didn't think I was going to be ok. Just something inside me knew that it wasn't going to be ok, and that, that is a problem. I looked around the field and didn't see Kypton. I asked Nathan who then asked me where he was and I said, "I honestly don't know, can you tell Wes that I'm going to walk home."

"Yeah, you'll be ok right," he said.

"I'm fine don't worry," I smiled and started walking towards my house. I was walking past the river court when I saw him playing basketball. He was missing every shot he took and threw the ball at his car. I walked a little closer when I saw a girl walk towards him with the ball he threw.

"I think this got away from you," she said. I saw her face and recognized her as a junior whose name was Samantha Poster, the high school flirt.

"Thanks," he said as she threw it to him.

"So how come you're not at practice?" she asked him.

"Don't feel like it," he said and dribbled the ball.

"So are you and Scott broken up already," she asked as she retrieved the ball he tried to make a shot again with but missed by a mile.

"What do you want Sam," he asked irritated.

"Nothing," she said and came closer to him as she handed him the ball and kissed him. He pushed her away and she looked at him dumb founded.

"What are you doing?" he yelled. "I have a girlfriend Sam."

"Well that's not what I heard, and if you think you're going to be the star of the basketball team. You better think again or practice more," she said and walked into her car and drove off. I took that as my cue to go and talk to him. His back was facing me until he turned around and saw me.

"What are you doing here," he asked.

"I was walking home from the boys football practice and noticed you weren't there, so I thought I would walk home and poof here you are?" I said.

"Poof," he asked smiling.

"Poof," I said back as a tear feel down my face.

"Why didn't you tell me," he asked looking at me with crystal green eyes.

"Because I don't want you looking at me like you are looking now," I said. "Kypton you have to know that I didn't tell you for a reason, not until I was ready. It's hard enough having this, and that to tell people I'm sick is worse. I don't want anyone feeling sorry for me especially you," I said. "Kypton I don't want to do this anymore, I don't want you avoiding me and I don't want you and me in a relationship when there is a possibility that I could die."

"What are you saying Sawyer?" He asked confused looking at me.

"I want you to live your life. I don't want you to wait for me to see if I will get better. I think it's best if we end this." I said as tears streamed down my face and he set the basketball down and came over to me. He grabbed my shoulders and I looked him in the eye.

"I know you're scared and I know I am too, but let's be scared together and fight this together." He said.

"No."

"Why not," he sniffed and held onto me tighter.

"Because the more time we spend together the more both of us are going to get attached," I said.

"And what's wrong with that," he smiled.

"Because it's going to be harder for you to let go of me when I'm gone. I don't want to get to know you more than I already do, because I'm going to punish God for the good things in my life that I had to let go of," I cried harder.

"You're not going anywhere," he said.

"But you don't know that, and I can't do that to you and I can't do that to myself," I said backing away.

"Sawyer," he exhaled out.

"I'm sorry," I said and wiped the tears away as I started walking back to my house. I walked back in the house quietly and let them know I was home before I went up to my room. I got the video camera out and recorded a song that I had written on their.

A few weeks had passed and Chemo was doing a great deal on my hair. Along with everything else. My eyes started getting blue and black underneath from sleeping and everything else was in pain. I was laying in bed when Keith came in with a tray.

"Mom told me to bring this to you," he said as I sat up and took the food from him.

"Can I ask you a question?" he said as he sat on my bed.

"Of course," I said.

"Are you dying?" He said sadly.

"I'm trying not to," I said.

"Can I help?"

"No one can Keith, not even doctors. We just have to see what happens." I told him.

"How long is that going to take," he asked me. I grabbed his hand and told him, "Keith I might not get better."

"I'm sorry Sawyer for everything. For annoying you and fighting with you," he cried.

"Keith stop ok, you have made my life one hell of a ride and I wouldn't take back any fights with you," I said and hugged him. He left a few minutes later and I heard my dad talking to someone downstairs. I tiptoed out of my room and sat on the steps.

"I know sir, but I really need to talk to her," he said.

"Kypton she's sleeping why don't you try back tomorrow," my dad said.

"Here, can you please give these to her and tell her I'm not going anywhere," he said and I heard my dad shut the door. He walked and I saw him coming up the stairs as he saw me from the bottom. He was holding a boutique of flowers and handed them to me.

"You should really talk to him," my dad said. I ran past him and opened the door as I saw Kypton who turned around. I walked over to him as he put his hands in his pockets.  
"I know this may sound crazy but the moment I saw you for the first time, I couldn't keep my eyes off you, and I still can't. You make me feel like there is nothing else in this world except me and you fighting against fate which had other things in store for us," he said and grabbed my hand. "I love you Sawyer and I think I have every single day that I have known you."

"I don't want you to because I don't want to hurt you more if I die," I said as tears ran down my face.

"And what if you don't? We then wasted all this time apart not getting to know each other," he said which made a really good point.

"I just don't want to hurt you," I said.

"You're hurting me now because we are not together so you kind of screwed that up," he laughed.

"Thanks Kypton," I said and smiled as he leaned down and kissed me.

********** Two Month Later****************

As I got up from my bed I could feel every sort of pain in my body. My head was throbbing my stomach was hurting, my mouth was dry and worst part of waking up was to see my hair on my pillow case. The drugs were definitely working to make me feel horrible but we wouldn't know until 11 this morning to see if the Chemo was working. I stumbled to my bathroom and started a bath and walked back to my bed. My mom came in the room and said, "Good you're up. You feel ok?" I looked at her and rolled my eyes.

"Have you seen me, do I look ok," I said glaring at her.

"Sawyer you're beautiful even if you don't have hair. Here take these please and pick up your room," she said grabbing my clothes off the floor. I took a bath and got ready and headed downstairs to the car and drove with my dad to the hospital. We sat in the waiting room for about an hour before the doctor called us in his office. We sat down and the doctor said, "How you doing Sawyer?"

"I'm fine," I said annoyed.

"Lucas and Sawyer from the test we did last Thursday it looks like you went into remission for your lymph nodes and your kidney which is great news, but there is a down fall."

"What kind of down fall?" My father asked irritated.

"Your nervous system is what worries me. The cancer has not shrunk there and we found cancer cells in your spinal cord. We need to do a bone marrow transplant as soon as possible." He said as I shook my head and cried into my dads shoulder.

"Who can be a transfer?" My dad asked me.

"You and Peyton are not matches Sawyer is O negative and you and your wife are both O positive. We would like to know if any of your immediate family is O negative. Any parents or brothers, sisters, your son might be. Anyone who is blood related has a better chance of the transplant working. It's a very time consuming procedure. What happens is Very high doses of chemotherapy and/or radiation therapy are given to destroy the abnormal stem cells and blood cells. They are also given to prepare your body to receive the bone marrow transplant. The high dose therapy has a rigorous effect on your body, wiping out your normal bone marrow. As a result, your blood counts quickly fall to low levels. During this phase of treatment, you will be given intravenous fluids to flush out your kidneys and minimize the damage from chemotherapy. This is going to be closely monitored because of the cancer cells that were in there before. You will also be given medications to control nausea. Because you are in a fragile state of health and do not have enough white blood cells to protect you from infection, you will be isolated in your hospital room until after the new bone marrow begins to grow We will be doing An allogenic bone marrow transplant involves harvesting bone marrow from a family member or an unrelated donor. The harvested marrow is transplanted after you have received high-dose chemotherapy. Whether the bone marrow donor is related or not, it must perfectly match your bone marrow. This is why having a family member be better." The doctor informed us.

The information he told us made me think of why. Why go through with this? Why make me go through something again, when the chances of it not working are higher then it working. I don't want to do it and I knew my parents wouldn't allow me not to do it.

"I know someone who is," my dad said.

"Great if you can get them and bring them down here tomorrow that would be great," the doctor informed by dad and set up a meeting with them tomorrow. We got in the car as my dad called my mom and informed her with the bad news. I stared out the window as the houses and trees kept moving by. My dad pulled up to our house and told me to get in bed and mom would be home any minute. I agreed and walked into the house. Once my dad saw me go in he drove off.

************Lucas*************

As I drove away from my house I couldn't help but cry. My daughter was still sick and one thing stood in her way. How did we get here? How did my little girl become so sick? I hit the steering wheel with my fist and cried even harder. Chemo failed. Failed, as in still sick and a promise still broken. A promise that I told her I would keep. A promise that she was going to be ok and somewhere deep down I knew she wasn't. As a father you fight for your children. You fight until you have won and even though this fight was hard I knew I had to do the one thing that I have avoided all my life. My father. If it wasn't for his damn blood running through my body I wouldn't even call him that. But his blood I knew was O negative. I knew from the time he saved my brother. O negative blood can give blood to anyone they're a universal donor, but there is a downfall from that. They can only receive O negative and that's where Dan Scott comes in. I pulled up to his house and sat there looking through the passenger side window. I took a deep breath as I got out of the car and made my way to his front steps. I knocked on the door and took a step back. A few seconds later he was standing in front of me and it took all my power to not hit the person who took my uncle away.

"Lucas," he said surprised.

"I'm not here to make amends Dan." I told him.

"I understand," he said. "How's Sawyer?" He asked sadly. How did he know? No one talks to him; there shouldn't be a way that he knows.

"Peyton told me Lucas," he said catching on to my confusion.

"Not good," I told him.

"Why don't you come in, I just put a pot of coffee on," he said opening the door wider.

"I don't need your sympathy Dan, but I do need something. And you of all people would be the last person on my list. But unfortunately you're the only one on the list that can help Sawyer. She needs a bone marrow and you're the only one who has her blood type," I told him.

"Lucas," he said looking at me and I knew at that moment he wouldn't.

"I never asked you for anything in my life," I yelled at him.

"Son, I have a bad heart. If I do any kind of surgery other than on my heart it's not good. I could die," Dan told me.

"Well Sawyer's dying Dan. My little girl," I said pounding on my chest. "Mine. I knew you wouldn't do this, I don't even know why I came here," I said as tears rolled down my face and I walked away from him as he told me to come back. I got in my car and drove back home. I walked in the door to hear my wife and two beautiful children laughing from the kitchen. I entered and kissed my daughter and hugged my son as I saw my wife expression on her face change from bad to worried.

"Sawyer, Keith why don't you both go upstairs and work on your homework," Peyton said.

"But we are both done though," Keith said. Sawyer looked from Keith to Peyton and then to me.

"Keith why don't we go play a game in your room," Sawyer said. They both quietly went up the stairs and my wife came to me.

"What's wrong?" She asked turning the stove down to low from high and wiped her hands on her apron.

"I stopped by Dan's house today to see if he would do the bone marrow and somehow he knew about Sawyer. Why are talking to him," I said angrily.

"Hunny he has a right to know about his granddaughter," my wife said grabbing my hand and I jerked it away.

"The hell he does. He hasn't been in her life since she was born," I yelled at her.

"And whose fault is that?" she yelled back.

"Why would I let the man who killed the one person who was a father to me be a part of my life," I said and pounded my hand on the fridge as magnets fell off and landed on the floor.

"He doesn't have to be a part of your life but if our children want to see there grandfather why not?" She said.

"Who said they wanted to see him," I asked her.

"Your daughter. And the reason she didn't want to ask you was because of this." She told me referring to the fight we were having.

"I don't want my children to ever know that man," I yelled.

"First of all they are our children and secondly Sawyer is going to be 16 and I'm pretty sure she can go and walk over to see him without your consent," my wife shouted back.

"Has she seen him," I asked enraged.

"As a matter of fact yes, and I drove her," she calmly told me.

"I can't believe you did that," I said and kicked the wall which then made a hole.

"Your daughter doesn't go there to like him or get to know him. She goes there because of you. She wants to know about you and why Dan did they things he did, she didn't do it out of pleasure Lucas and you would know that if paid a speck of attention," my wife said infuriated and picked up the magnets from the floor.

"I don't pay attention. Really Peyton? Because I didn't see you at the hospital today when the doctors told us the cancer spread to her spinal cord or held her hand as the tears came down or told her it was going to be ok." I screamed back.

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU," I heard my daughter yell from behind us. "I don't want to do it anymore, I don't want the treatment I just want to live without being in pain and causing everyone pain around me. I'm sick of it. I don't want to keep hurting you guys," she cried.

"Oh hunny you're not hurting us," I told her and went to hug her but she backed away.

"Sawyer it's not you ok, me and daddy are just having an argument," my mom said.

"About me," she bawled. I took a deep breath and tried to grab my wife but she moved away and kneeled in front of Sawyer.

"We love you and it's not about you me and your dad argue it's what happens," she told her.

"You guys never argue, you don't mom. Please, just stop it. Stop the treatment. I don't want it," Sawyer exclaim.

"I don't care what you want you're getting the treatment whether you like it or not," I yelled at her and she ran out of the room.


	9. Thinking Over

"Well that went well," Peyton said to me and stood up.

"What do you want me to say? Ok fine don't have the treatment," I said to my wife.

"Well you didn't have to yell at her," she said exiting the room. I shook my head and threw a glass into the sink in which It broke.

"Dad," I heard my son say.

"Yeah Keith," I said holding the bridge of my nose.

"You want to go shoot some hoops or no," he asked at my aggravated look.

"No let's go," I said walking over to him and grabbing the ball. We walked to the river court in silence and started playing.

"Hey dad," Keith asked and made a free throw. I grabbed the ball and tossed it back to him.

"What's up buddy?"

"Is Sawyer going to die?" He asked.

"I don't know bud, I don't know," I said looking at him. I was standing facing him when I saw him look off into the distance. I turned around to see my father coming up behind us. I walked to where Keith was.

"Lucas, Keith," he nodded at both of us. I rested my hand on Keith's shoulders and nodded back to him.

"I'll do the transplant Lucas. If that's what you want, then count me in," Dan said.

"This doesn't change anything Dan," I told him.

"You're right and I understand, but if I die I know it will be to save a life. I've lived mine Lucas with many mistakes and regrets, but Sawyer hasn't and I want her to get the chance to live hers," he said sincerely. "Call me if you want and let me know what's going to happen." He said and started walking away. Keith looked up at me and said, "Grandpa." He ran towards him and I tried to hold him back. He ran to Dan and Dan kneeled down to his level. They were talking to each other for about a minute when Keith hugged Dan and came back to me.

"You ready to play old man," my son said as he grabbed the ball from me and did a lay up.

********Sawyer*************

I ran up to my room and slammed the door and cried on my bed. I heard a knock at the door and said, "Go away." I heard the door open and my mom came in. She sat down and rubbed my back soothingly.

"Sawyer it's going to be ok," she said. I shook my head and looked at her.

"Mom I'm so sick of being sick. I don't want to go through with it," I said sitting up.

"Sweetheart you have to, you have to for me please. I need you here. Everyone needs you here," my mom said through the tears.

"I'm just so tired of being in pain, mom," I said hugging her.

"I know but you can fight it," she said as I heard the doorbell ring downstairs. I went with my mom to answer the door and Kypton was behind it. My mom left to go to the kitchen to order dinner since the fight between all of us ruined it.

"Hey beautiful, you ok?" He said as we sat on the couch and I turned on the T.V.

"No, the cancer spread to my spine Kypton, I need a transplant," I said to him. He grabbed and I laid with my back to him. He kissed the top of my head and said, "It's going ok."

"If I have a match," I said.

"What's your blood type?" He said.

"O negative," I said.

"God you have to be so difficult," he said with a smile.

"Yeah but you like it," I smiled and kissed him.

"Sorry to do this Kypton but we haven't eaten yet, so I was going to order some Chinese, you like Chinese?" My mom asked.

"I haven't eaten yet and anything is good," he said.

"Fried rice," I smiled and she said, "I already have it down." She laughed and went back into the kitchen to order just as my dad and brother walked into the house arguing about who won the game. Keith sat down and my father said hello to Kypton and kissed my head as he walked into the kitchen.

"What's for supper?" Keith asked.

"Your mom's ordering Chinese," Kypton said as he turned the TV to the sports channel. I grabbed it and switched it back as all three of the guys yelled since my dad came back with some tea for me and Gatorade for the boys. We watched the game and ate supper in the living room as mom and I were told to be quiet so they could watch. We rolled our eyes and laughed. After the game Kypton and I were sitting on the edge of the pool with our feet in the water and talked till he had to get back home. I went up to my room and started doing my homework that I was behind on. I finished my Physics and shut my notebook as my dad walked in. He sat on my bed and I turned around to face him.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you I was mad about something and I took it out on you," he said.

"Dad I'm sorry too, it's ok," I told him.

"Mom told me about you and grandpa," he said and I stiffened up.

"Dad…..I…" I started saying but he cut me off.

"Stop, you should be able to come to me and ask me and I understand. You want to see Dan its fine," he said.

"I just wanted to know him and I was scared to ask," I told him.

"I know and I'm sorry. Just because I don't see him doesn't mean you can't. I'm just afraid he is going to hurt you like he hurt me," dad told me.

"I know mom warned me about everything and she was against it at first. She yelled at me for even asking. She finally agreed after I told her everything, but she was still debating it when she dropped me off. She came with me the first time and sat there just in case, she lets me go alone now, but still sits in the car waiting." I told him. He nodded his head.

"Your mom is great person, she loves you," he told me what I already knew.

"She loves you to dad, you just have to tell her and let her know that," I told him as he got up.

"You should get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow," he said. I looked at him questionably.

"Grandpa Dan is doing the transplant if he is a complete match, which he is but they still have to do a few tests, but you start Chemo again tomorrow." He said and I nodded feeling sick to my stomach. I knew this would make me better I just didn't want to do it. Who knows if it could work there is only a fifty percent chance it will and my parents were willing to take the chance. I didn't.

We were sitting in what was called my room in the hospital since I would be here for awhile, getting extensive treatments of Chemo. I would confine in a room until I was able to receive the transplant from Grandpa since the tests all came back positive saying that I was able to get one. He was in surgery as we speak and all was going well since the test showed he would be a perfect match. Now we just had to wait a few days for the chemo to kill my bone marrow so the new bone marrow would be able to fit. In a few days I would receive Grandpa's. Tomorrow I would be going into surgery to get a catheter into my chest so I could receive medication and chemo through there instead of doing it through my arms. I was lying in my bed listening to music while my mom sat on her chair talking to one of her clients over the phone. My dad and Keith were waiting for Dan to get out of surgery along with Nathan. Haley came in the room with two guitars and I instantly took off my head phones.

"So I thought I would take the day off from classes and come and visit, well more of play with you," she said as my mom covered her ear and left the room.

"Thanks Haley," I said grabbing my guitar from her.

"So what do you want to play?" she asked tuning her guitar.

"Actually, I was wondering if you would listen to one of my songs that I wrote(I'm using a song that I DIDN'T WRITE)," I asked her.

"Of course!" She smiled and I sat up and tuned my guitar. I started playing and singing.

_I can almost see it  
That dream I am dreaming  
But there's a voice inside my head saying  
"You'll never reach it"_

Every step I'm taking  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking

But I gotta keep trying  
Gotta keep my head held high

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down  
But no, I'm not breaking

I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
Just gotta keep going

And I, I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on

'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Somebody's gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!

Keep on moving, keep climbing  
Keep the faith, baby  
It's all about, it's all about the climb  
Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa

I stopped playing and Haley had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry," I said setting my guitar to the side.

"It's ok, its just that the song was beautiful and you have an amazing voice," she laughed through the tears.

"Sorry Haley, I was on the phone with a client I didn't mean to run out," my mom said as she saw us hugging.

"It's ok Sawyer and I were just talking and playing," she said and hugged my mom. We played for awhile until we heard that Dan was out of surgery and everyone left to go see him and talk with the doctor. I was reading when I saw Emma come into my room. She looked very weak and she climbed up on my bed.

"How you doing today sweetie?" I asked her as she saw my guitar.

"I'm tired," she said. Emma's Chemo didn't work and the doctors tried everything, but they gave her a few months to live. Emma and I have been pretty close since the day I first met her. She always has a smile on her face and she knows she doesn't have too long to live. It was sad to see for me though. She had a life to live, she is only eight. We watched a Disney show and she fell asleep till her mom came in and grabbed her. Both my parents walked through the door and came to my bedside.

"Hey hunny we are going to go home but I will be back in the morning," my father said.

"Okay, good night," I said as they both kissed me and left. I started throwing up when they left and was sitting in the bathroom with the nurse. She was sitting on the edge of the tub while I puked into the toilet. I took a deep breath while she handed me a towel and some water. After a while she helped me get back up. We were walking to the bed when alarms started sounding outside.

"I'll be right back, if you can make it go ahead, but otherwise just wait here," the nurse said rushing out of my room into the one across from me. The one that was Emma's. I walked to my door and looked to see all the doctors go into her room. I stood outside in shock as I saw her mom exit the room with one of the doctors and fall to the floor crying. Tears ran down my face as I made my way to her mom.

"She's gone Sawyer," her mom cried in my arms. "My baby is gone." I rubbed her back and started crying with her until the nurses grabbed me and took me back to my room.

"Sweetie you have to stay in here," Nicole, one of the nurses said. "You can't get sick of."

"I know I'm sorry," I told her wiping my tears and crawling back into bed. I took my phone out and started texting Taylor. We texted through the whole night and the morning came and my dad walked in to see my puffy eyes.

"Sawyer," he said shocked.

"Emma's gone dad," I said crying and he hugged me. He sat as the nurses prepared me for surgery that would take under an hour to do. He held my hand all the way down to the surgery room to where he had to let go. After that everything went black.

******Peyton***********

"I know Jon, okay I know," I screamed into the phone and threw it on my desk at Red Bedroom Records. I sat down in my chair and called my husband.

"How is she?" I asked him.

"She just go out of surgery and the doctors said it went well. She should be out the whole night along with the Chemo it would be taking a lot out of her," he told me.

"I will see you in about 2 hours and I will bring Keith," I told him.

"Haley said she and Nathan will look after him tonight so he can finish up the school work he has missed with everything going on," he told me.

"Well then I will go pack a bag and bring it over to Haley's," I told him.

"I already packed his bag, you just have to grab it and bring it over to them," he said.

"This is why I love you!" I smiled into the phone.

"I love you too," he said happily.

"I will see you in a little bit," I told him as I hung up the phone and grabbed my purse from the closet and started walking out when Brooke walked in.

"Hey, you leaving?" She asked me.

"Yeah I was just on the way to the house, you can come I will drop you back off afterwards," I told her as I locked the studio. She followed into my car and we stopped by the house.

"So how you doing?" She asked me as she sat on the stool at the kitchen bar.

"I'm holding up, it's been a long journey and the outcome just kills me," I told her as I pressed the button for coffee on the coffee maker.

"It's going to be ok P." she said. I grabbed two mugs and a thermos for Lucas and set them on the counter.

"What if it's not Brooke? What if something happens?" I asked her as I sat down on the stool next to her. "I don't know if I could go on."

"She is going to be ok and if not we will take it from there. But Peyton you have to think positive," she told me grabbing my hand.

"I know enough about me, how are you and Julian?" I asked her.

"Good. He is so busy lately with the playoffs and everything, they have a big game tonight so I think Haley and I are going. You want to come? Hopefully it's the last game so I can see my husband at night," she said winking.

"First off eww, secondly I think I'm going to stay with Sawyer tonight. I will talk to Lucas see if he will go and hang with Julian and Nathan. He needs a break." I said as the coffee finished.

"Well I think we should do a girls night at the hospital with Haley, me, you and Sawyer this weekend!" Brooke said.

"Sounds good, we just have to see if Sawyer will be up for it," I told her as I poured the cup of coffee for us and into the thermos for Lucas. I handed her the mug and we went to see near the pool.

"How's Wes?" I asked.

"He's ok. Been kind of down lately. He always has his girlfriend over and they always fight," she said laughing. "Kind of reminds me of you and Nathan." I looked at her and laughed.

"He hasn't seen Sawyer," I told her quietly.

"I know. He said he doesn't want to see her like this, it's too hard for him. I told him too, but I'm not going to make him. He has to be ready on his own time." She said.

"How did this come to be Brooke? Why do these things happen to me?" I asked her sadly remembering everything that I have been through.

"It's not you, if it were I'm pretty sure I would be gone," she laughed. "You just have to remember that everything happens for a reason whether we like it or not, it's life and it happens," she told me the truth.

"We should get going I told Lucas I would be there an hour ago," I told her as I grabbed the two cups and we headed back into the house. I grabbed Keith's bag and threw it in the back while I drove back to work to drop Brooke off. I headed over to Haley's and knocked on the door and Nathan answered. I handed him the bag and said, "Thanks for taking him Nathan, we really appreciate it. Here is some money if he needs anything," I handed him some money.

"You really think I'm going to take your money?" He laughed and pushed it away. "How are you guys doing?" He asked.

"We're hanging in there," I told him.

"Is everything with money and such okay, because I am always here if you need anything, you know that," he said kindly.

"I know but we're ok, thank you," I said as I hugged him and left. I went to the Jimmy John's and picked up a few sandwiches and soup and headed to the hospital. I knocked on Dan's door and walked in. He was lying on his bed and sat up when he saw me.

"Peyton, what brings you here," he said.

"Well I wanted to make sure you're doing okay, and I brought you some soup since I know the food here sucks," I said setting the food on his moving tray.

"Thank you," he laughed. "I'm doing okay a little sore but okay."

"Well good," I said and hugged him. "Thank you for everything that you've done for us."

"Peyton, it's the least I can do," he said hugging me back and wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Lucas is lucky to have known you and married you, you have made him so happy and given him a life that I missed out on. I'm sorry for causing you guys problems." He said sadly.

"Its always going to be there Dan he's never going to forgive you and I know you know that, but my kids have asked about you since they were 10 and they want to know about you. They know what you done and I think that they don't understand why you could have done it, but you have saved us. You saved Sawyer or at least I hope it works," I told him. He nodded his head and said, "Thank you, for giving me that chance."

"Well I got to go, I'll see you around?" I asked him.

"I'd like that," he said with a grin. I made way up to the 7th floor and walked into Sawyers room.

"Hey," Lucas said getting up and taking the coffee and food from me.

"How's she doing," I asked going up to her and seeing the thing sticking out of her chest.

"She has not woken up yet, the doctors say its normal," he whispered and ate some of the food I brought.

"I was thinking you could go to the football game tonight. Hang out with Nathan and Julian, have a guys night," I mentioned to him.

"Maybe," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"It might be good for you," I suggested.

"Peyton," he said annoyed.

"I just think you need to get out, coach the team with the guys be manly do you what you do," I said manly. He laughed and shook his head.

"If you want me to go I'll go," he said and I sat on his lap.

"Call me when she wakes up," he said.

"Of course," I smiled and kissed him.

"Could you guys do that when I am not in the room," Sawyer said. We both looked up to see her with her eyes open and rushed over to her.

"Hey baby girl," Lucas said grabbing her hand.

"Hi daddy," she smiled at both of us.


	10. Look After You

**Hey guys well thanks for all the comments and everything there are only a few chapters left! Hope you enjoy the rest!!!!!!!!!!**

************Two Months Later**************

After extensive Chemo and the transplant, the doctors let me go home and I've been here for the past two weeks. In one week we would be going back to the hospital to check if the bone marrow is working. To tell you the truth I didn't know if it is. My hair is still gone, which the doctors said is normal but nothing seems right. Bloody noses and bloodshot eyes just don't go away, along with the chapped lips. Comet was laying on my bed and I was petting him when my dad came in and asked I wanted to go for a walk. I grabbed Comet's leash and clipped it to him as we took a walk.

"So I was thinking we could go somewhere for your birthday, since it's on Friday," he said as we walked.

"Like where?" I asked him.

"The beach house? You feeling up for it?" He asked as he stopped and paid a vendor for a cup of coffee.

"Of course I am up for it. That's my favorite place, you know that," I said. "Could Kypton come?" I asked.

"I think so, he could probably bunk with Wes and Keith," he said.

"Is the whole family going?"

"Yeah, we planned it a long time ago and we're hopping you will be ok for it," he said and we stopped at a dog park and let Comet run in the fenced area as we took a seat on the bench.

"Do you remember the time at the beach house when you wandered off and your mom and I couldn't find you. We thought you went into the ocean but you were under the wood stairs making a sand castle," my dad laughed.

"You guys were so mad, and I told you that I didn't want someone to ruin it or the water too," I laughed.

"You didn't even cry when me or your mother yelled at you," he said.

"I wasn't in trouble, I stayed near the house," I told him what I told him when I was 7 and I smiled. I noticed blood dripping down from my nose and my dad noticed and took out some tissues.

"Here, lay back but don't put your head all the way back," he said as he tried to help. It finally stopped and Comet made his way over. We walked past the graveyard on the way home and we went in. We walked over to Great Uncle Keith's grave and we stood there for a moment.

"Is it true?" I asked him.

"What?" He said brushing some dirt off his grave.

"That you saw him that day, that day in your book where you had a heart attack?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he smiled.

"Do you miss him," I asked him.

"Every day. It gets easier every day but it's hard because you guys could never meet him and will never," he said grabbing my shoulder I looked up at him and he smiled at me as I looked over to see Dan's grave still there.

"Why doesn't Grandpa Dan take his grave down," I said.

"I don't know, maybe he just wants to die," dad told me.

"Who wants to die," I said and walked away with Comet. I waited for dad at the entrance to the grave yard as I gave him some time alone with Keith. I was looking across the street to see Wes heading into clothes over bros. When Comet saw him he raced across the street as I ran after him. Just as Wes opened the door to the store Comet bolted in right with him and I ran along after trying to grab him, as he knocked down three stacks of clothing. My mouth dropped as Brooke screamed and Wes laughed.

"Comet," Brooke screamed as she grabbed him and he rolled over to be petted. "Bad dog," she said as he made a whimper sound.

"I'm so sorry," I said as I grabbed the leash from her.

"Get that dog out of here," she said angry as my dad walked in.

"Brooke, I'm sorry, when he sees Wes he just takes off," I told her as Wes and my dad picked up all the clothes and put them back.

"I'm know I just don't like dogs," she said and made her way into the back. We talked with Wes for awhile and we walked back home. I was sitting on the swing when Kypton came over and handed me something to drink as he took a seat.

"How you feeling babe?" he asked as I put my feet on his legs.

"I'm ok, I don't look okay though," I told him.

"You look beautiful," he said.

"You have to say that you're my boyfriend," I said.

"Well then you're ugly," he said. I hit him in the arm. "You know I'm joking babe," he said.

"So my birthday is on Friday and my family, my whole family is going to the beach house till Saturday and my parents and I would love if you came," I said.

"Of course I will come," he said and kissed my head. We stopped kissing due to the fact my lips were so chapped and I just wasn't myself and I love that he understands and still standing beside me. The week couldn't go by fast enough, it seemed like it dragged on the whole week. I was doing so well, my mom wasn't doing so well, she was also seek this week and I went into her bedroom to check on her. She was sleeping in her bedroom and I saw the light on in the bathroom shining on her face. I went to the bathroom to shut it off and found something in there. I looked at it and didn't know what to think. I laid down next her and fell asleep until I heard Comet barking.

"I think your dad is home," she said rubbing my back.

"That means we get to go," I said excited.

"You should go pack," she told me.

"I did when you were sleeping. You feeling okay?" I asked her as my dad yelled and told us he was home.

"We're up here," she yelled back. "I'm feeling way better," she told me and kissed my head as we got up and made the bed.

"How are my girls? Both you ready?" My dad asked as my mom went in her bathroom and I headed out the door to my room. I grabbed my bag and from my room and went downstairs to see Kypton and Keith wrestling on the ground.

"Give up?" Kypton said.

"Never," Keith told him. I rolled my eyes as Kypton grabbed Keith and threw him on the couch. He looked up and saw me and smiled.

"Happy Birthday," he said and kissed me.

"Get a room," Keith said.

"Get a life," I replied back as Keith mimicked me. Kypton and I both laughed as our parents headed down the stairs with their bags and some presents.

"Kypton do you mind putting these in the car with Lucas?" My mom asked as she handed the bags to Kypton who followed my dad out the door. I went in the kitchen with my mom and grabbed the million bags of food she had packed up earlier this week.

"I think we are all ready," my mom said grabbing the last bag. "You have your medicine?"

"I do it's in my purse," I told her.

"Ok, lets go," she said and we headed out the front door to the car. Comet was already in the way back of the car and the boys were making room for the food.

We drove for about 3 hours and Kypton and I listened to music and played the alphabet game. We arrived at the beach house about 3 in the afternoon and I grabbed Kypton's hand.

"Come on I'll show you around," I told him as we made our way up the stairs and through the house. I showed him the whole house and we went in the back to check out the ocean.

"God this is beautiful," he said as we walked on the sand.

I kicked my shoes off and rolled up my jeans, as I made my way into the water.

"Hunny you know it's going to be cold," he yelled as i put my foot in it and felt the cold rush right through my skin but I didn't care.

"Come on," I yelled and he shook his head. "Kypton," I pouted and he put his head down as he kicked off his shoes and ran towards me. He picked me up and spun me around as he entered the water.

"You're crazy, this is freezing," he laughed as he put me down and stayed close to me. Keith came running down and joined us and Kypton teased him by pretending he would drop him in the ocean. Everyone else came out including Haley, Nathan, Brooke, Julian, Max, and Wes followed by my parents as we kids splashed and played around until everyone was freezing. Nathan came running towards us as I tried to get away and he grabbed me and we both headed into the ocean.

"Uncle Nathan," I laughed. "That was so not cool," I said as he laughed and carried me back to the shore. My mom wrapped a towel around me as we headed back into the house to change. I came downstairs to see the boys playing Rock Band on the T.V. I sat next to Wes as he handed me the micro phone and I sang while the boys played, the guitar, bass, and drums. We heard the parents laughing in the kitchen and I gave the microphone it Max.

"So where's your girl?" I asked Wes.

"She couldn't come, don't you talk to her anymore, she is one of your best friends," he said.

"Everyone seems to have faded away, but I don't blame them. I've been so sick, I haven't really been able to contact them either," I told him.

"You will soon," he said.

"I'll know Monday," I said scared.

"It's going to be ok. Whatever the tests say we'll get through it." He said and grabbed my hand. I smiled and held onto his hand before I let it go. I was scared for Monday. What if the results came back negative? I knew there would be nothing else to do. We've tried everything. I think I was able to understand that, I didn't agree it with it, but you're put on this earth to make memories and I've made many.

*****Lucas******

"She seems to be better," Julian said.

"She's off the Chemo though," my wife said and I held her hand tighter.

"You guys know we are here for you," Nathan said and all the adults nodded their heads.

"We know and you guys have been there a lot for us these past couple of months, and we can't thank you enough." I told all of them.

"Do you think the transplant worked?" Haley asked.

"We don't know, not till Monday. We've been discussing it and you know we pray and hope it's going to be ok, but there is such a high chance that it won't" I told them as Peyton wiped a tear from her face and I kissed her hand.

"We just want to spend as much time as we can with her, just in case you know," Peyton said to all.

"We should start supper the kids are probably starving," Julian said to lighten up the mood. I heard the kids laughing in the living room and turned my head to see Sawyer look at me with a smile. I smiled back and she mouthed, I love you. I mouthed it back before Keith came and jumped on her and she laughed. It was good to see them getting along finally, but it seemed a little too late. I tried everything for my little girl and to see her in such a fragile state was something a father never wants to see. To save someone who can't be saved is horrible when that person is your little girl. She wasn't saved quite yet, there is a good chance she will be, but there's also another chance she won't. I think about her every second of everyday hopping that today would be a day where she didn't get one nose bleed, or her hair grew back, or her mouth and lips would heal from being so dry. She was beautiful no matter what, but it made it harder on her to see what the cancer has done. This cancer that is so bad, that not only is it killing her on the inside but destroying her image as she clearly says all the time on the outside. I still see perfection. I still see beauty. But I see pain. Pain that I can't take away. Pain that shouldn't be there. My wife grabs my chin and pulls me into a kiss.

"I love you," she says and gets up as she makes her way towards the fridge to get supper started. We guys head into the living room and start playing Rock Band with the kids. Once the girls made supper we heading into the dining room and started eating.

****Sawyer********

"Dad, don't share anymore embarrassing stories, please," I said as everyone was laughing around me. My Aunt Brooke brought out the cake just in time with 16 candles lit. She placed it in front of me, as everyone started singing Happy Birthday. I made my wish and blew out the candles as everyone clapped and we started eating the cake.

"Thanks so much for the present's guys," I said as I put some new dresses and gift cards into a bag.

"This is from me," my dad said handing me a small box. I opened it to see a charm bracelet in it and took it out to see all the charms he placed on it. I looked at some of them and remembered some of the things that we both cherished with each other. A number 22 for Keith and 3 for him. Ballet shoes for when I used to dance until he made me quit to play basketball, a volleyball, but the thing I noticed first was the charm that was a picture of us.

"How did you do that?" I asked with a tear in my eye.

"I found it online and you give them a picture and they put it on pretty much anything you ask," he told me as I got up and hugged him.

"This is the best dad," I whispered in his ear.

"I love you Sawyer," he said and kissed the side of my head as my mom wiped a tear and said, "Ok there is one more. Follow me."

"Everyone got up and followed her out of the house onto the front porch when she flicked on the lights and I saw The Comet outside. My mom came and wrapped her arms around me and said, "This car has gotten me through a lot of tough things in life and a lot of great memories. Now it's your turn," she said and dangled the keys in front of me.

"Mom you love this car," I said looking up at her.

"And now you will know why. Kypton why don't you take my baby girl for a ride," she said and I handed him the keys. "Be back soon," she said and let me go as Kypton grabbed my hand and held the door open for me. I got in and we drove off.

"You know you're going to pull over so I can drive," I said as we were about a mile away from the house.

"Sawyer you don't have your license," he laughed.

"That's never stopped me before," I said. He looked at me and asked, "Do I have a choice." I shook my head and cracked a big smile. He pulled over as I climbed over him and put on my seatbelt. I decided to pull over and put the top down as we froze driving around for awhile. We headed back to the house and played Catch Phrase with the family. The boys started a fire and I went to the bedroom to grab a sweatshirt.

"Hey can I come in?" Kypton asked me.

"Of course," I said as he came in and sat on the bed.

"So I haven't given you your present yet," he said as I went to the bathroom to check myself. I took my medicine and came back to sit on the bed. He handed me a box and I opened it to see a ring in it.

"Now don't think of this as a wedding ring or anything, I just saw it and it screamed you," he told me and I hugged him.

"Thanks I love it," I said and put it on my finger.

"Your welcome, Happy Birthday," he said and kissed my forehead.

"I love you," I told him and he smiled as he said it to. We sat around the fire for awhile when everyone decided it was time for bed. I slept in my room and got up to grab a glass of water from the kitchen. I saw the sliding glass door open a crack and saw Wes outside. He turned around when he saw me.

"You can't sleep either," he asked.

"No, it's hard with all the medicine I am taking," I told him as I stood and leaned forward against the railing.

"Did you have a good birthday?" he asked.

"Yeah," I told him. We talked for awhile longer until we both almost fell asleep. The weekend went by fast and it was already Sunday and I was not looking forward to tomorrow.


	11. Missing You

Hey guys this is the last Chapter hope you guys liked the story and i hope you like the ending. Thanks to all who have commented and added this story to your favorites. Let me know what you have thought about this whole story I love to hear your feedback!!

***Peyton***********

I woke up the next morning. Actually I was awake all night. You can't sleep when you know that your answers to your prayers are only five miles away and within a few hours. I woke up and went downstairs to start the coffee maker and prepare breakfast for Keith. I went back upstairs and woke Keith up and went to the bedroom to see that the bed was empty and the shower was running. I went down the hall to Sawyers room and opened the door to see her sleeping and Comet lying next to her. I leaned against the door and Comets head went up but he slowly laid it down again. I stood there staring at her for a good five minutes before Keith walked out of his room and went into the bathroom. I walked in and sat down next to her rubbing her back telling her to wake up. She groaned and put the covers over her head as I grabbed Comet and let him outside. Keith came down the stairs followed by Sawyer and both sat down. I grabbed their cereal and bowls as he started pouring it in and handed them the milk and spoons.

"Keith you have your homework and everything done," I asked. He nodded his head and I looked at the clock.

"Well you better hurry, the bus will be here in 3 minutes." I told him as he took the bowl and put it in the sink. I handed him his shoes and he said, "Can I get new shoes, these ones are ripping and old."

"I will pick some up later today," I told him and he whined. "Fine I'll have your father now go," I said as he smiled and hugged me and Sawyer before he raced out the door to the bus stop.

"You too, you need to get a move on," I told Sawyer as she nodded. "It looks like some of your hair is coming back," I said as I looked at her head.

"Yeah I noticed yesterday," she said and went up the stairs as I cleaned up the mess and poured Lucas a cup of coffee and handed it to him.  
"Thanks," he said and sipped it.

"You excited for the game tonight?" I asked him as he took a seat and nodded his head slightly. He had been coaching the Ravens since he was 23 and still going strong. Their first game was tonight and of course it fell on the night we would find out about Sawyer. We were prepared for what we would be hearing, whether it would be good or bad, we would get through it together. We promised each other that. He kissed my temple and said, "You should get ready I will finish here." I nodded and went upstairs and took a shower.

****Sawyer**********

We got to the hospital around 9:00 and sat in the waiting room before the doctor called me and took me back as he did some testing. I went back and sat next to my parents and waited for the results. I felt like throwing up and I wasn't even on Chemo. We got called into the doctor's office as my parents sat around me and held both my hands as the doctor opened my file.

"I'm sorry," he said.

My parents squeezed my hands and I turned to my mom and hugged her.

"It just doesn't seem like the transplant worked. We did everything we could. There are still some options we can try," the doctor said.

"No," I said through the tears. "I'm done. I don't want another round of Chemo when its not going to do anything. I just want to live my life." I said crying. My dad hugged me and told the doctor, "How long?"

"3 to 9 months," he said sadly. "Again I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You've kept me alive this long already," I told him. We talked with the doctor for a little while longer about anything that would hold me back, which he informed us that when I started not feeling well and just not doing well, would be the time that it was time to say goodbye. He also said to live my life and there are no limitations and things I couldn't do. Somehow I wasn't sad, I didn't get my hopes up at all and they didn't get shut down. I knew this was coming I could feel it. I wasn't scared of dying, I was more scared of seeing the people I love hurt because that is the thing I didn't want from the beginning.

"How about we get some ice cream?" my dad asked.

"I was just wondering if I could go to school instead," I asked them and they agreed. They dropped me off at the front after we stopped home and grabbed my things and I headed to my 6th class. I saw Kypton in the hall and he came rushing over.

"Please tell me it went well?" he asked from the sad look on my face.

"It didn't work," I said.

"Don't play with me Sawyer," he said and a tear escaped his face.

"Stop okay. It's going to be fine," I said wiping it away.

"But it's not going to be when you're gone," he said.

"But it will be. Please don't be sad. I don't want that. Let's just live," I said and he grabbed me and hugged me tighter then ever before. I decided to walk home from school with Kypton and he held my hand as we walked.

"Are you scared?" he asked as we took a seat at a bench.

"I'm more scared of not being with you and my family," I said and cried.

"Oh baby don't say that," he said and kissed my forehead.

"Will you promise me one thing," I asked him.

"Of course," he replied wiping a tear away.

"Move on, when I go. You're going to find someone who is going to love you so much and it's okay for you to love them back," I said to him. He didn't say anything.

"Kypton I mean it," I said sternly.

"I just feel like if I love someone else, I'm going to forget you," he said.

"You won't though and it's okay to forget, I'm not going to come back and haunt you or anything," I laughed.

"How can you be laughing about this," he said.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want to be sad for the next few months. I want to laugh one more time, and love, and do something crazy, or go to jail, buy something really expensive I want to do it all," I said.

"How could I forget you," he said and kissed my head again.

"You should probably get to the school, you have a game to win tonight," I told him.

"I'll walk you back first," he told.

"No, I kind of want time alone, if you don't mind," I asked him and he understood. I walked into Brookes store on the way home and she was already crying and hugged me before I even had the chance to say anything. We talked for a little while longer before I went home and ate supper with my mom, before we headed to the game. I went upstairs and put on the Ravens jersey and my wig that my mom bought me today when I knocked on Keith's door and told him we were leaving.

"I'm sorry," he said and hugged me.

"Hey it's ok," I said to him.

"But it's not," he cried. I went down to his level which wasn't that far and told him, "Keith you're going to be okay when I'm not here okay, just be happy that I got to be your sister and we have had so many great memories together, all the fighting and you always lying to the parents and them believing you," he laughed as I said that "plus I'm not going anywhere today," I laughed and we headed downstairs.

We got to the gym and the boys were warming up. We stood as the players were announced and Mouth announced me to come to the center to sing the national anthem. I was surprised and scared as I sang it and hugged my dad afterwards while everyone cheered. The game was pretty intense and during the third quarter my dad got thrown out of the game, which only has happened once. My mom was shocked and I told her that I would talk to him. I went into my dads office were the door was shut and I heard crashing of some things in the office before I slowly opened the door and saw my dad sitting on his desk.

"Dad," I said and he turned around.

"Sawyer what are you doing here," he asked as he tried to pick some of his stuff up.

"I wanted to see if you're ok," I said as I picked up a frame that was broken of our family. "Dad please talk to me."

"Sawyer, I tried everything and I couldn't save you," he said and crashed to the floor.

"It's not your fault dad. It's no ones." I said sitting next to him.

"You're supposed to be here longer. I'm supposed to walk you down the aisle, beat up a guy who treats you horribly, meet my grandchildren," he said.

"Dad this is what God has in store, you're going to be okay, I promise. Please don't be sad, I want to live my life in the next few months as full as possible. I want to be happy, I don't want to sit here crying all the time and I sure don't want you to be kicked out of any more games." I said as he grabbed me and hugged me.

"I just love you so much," he said and I told it to him back. "You're just my little girl."

"And I always will be," I told him.

****2 months later*********

It had been two months and I had been feeling great for the condition I was in. I spent a lot of time with my family, which had been amazing and have had the time of my life. Tonight was prom and Kypton and I were going together. I woke up and went downstairs to see my dad making breakfast and talking on the phone.

"No I can't do it in the next few months, I can only meet with the publishers if they come here, I can not fly to New York anytime soon." He said and flipped a pancake.

"Well, if they can't wait then tell them that I don't want my book published with them." He said again and hung up.

"Your book is getting published?" I asked and started to set the table.

"Well, it was going to be, but I don't know anymore," he said. "Will you go get the paper please?" I nodded and Comet followed me outside and I grabbed the paper at the end of the driveway. I went back in to see the table already set and my mom sitting down.

"Are you excited for tonight?" she asked excitedly. I smiled and shook my head.

"I just wish my hair would have fully come back," I told her.

"You look great, we will be able to do something," my mom said running her hand through the hair I had. Most of my hair came back but not close to what I had before.

"Will you go get your brother and Max to tell them to come down for breakfast," my mom asked as she started mixing orange juice. I climbed the stairs and knocked on Keith's door and told them to come downstairs. We ate breakfast and I noticed my mom had eaten a lot. We were cleaning up the kitchen when I asked her, "Hey mom you feeling okay right?" I asked her.

"Yeah of course, you're okay right?" she asked quickly and looked at me.

"Yeah I'm feeling ok," I laughed.

"Don't scare me like that," she said.

"Sorry," I said and grabbed the plate she washed and dried it.

"Ok so we are going to Brooke's to get your dress and make sure it fits, then we will do your hair and I then we will go to Taylor's house and grab her so you guys can get ready here, sound good," she asked.

"Yeah that's exactly what I told Aunt Brooke and Taylor when I called them yesterday," I told her. The phone started ringing and my mom went to answer it. I dried my hands and went to the cabinet to grab the key for the beach house that we were having a party at after prom, which my parents didn't know about. I shut the cupboard quickly and shoved the key in my sweatshirt. Once we finished we drove to Aunt Brookes store and went in the back.

"I'm not coming out," I said from the dressing room.

"Thanks a lot Sawyer," Brooke said.

"No it's not the dress it's me," I told them.

"Sweetie, just come out and let us see," my mom said. I pulled the curtain and stepped out. The hot pink dress hit the floor and needed to be taken up a few inches, but the part was the scar from the catheter in my chest.

"Sawyer you look amazing, we just need to hem it and it will be perfect," my aunt informed me.

"No look at this," I said pointing to my chest. "Everyone is going to see it and stare."

"We can fix it, I'll take it in and your boobs will cover it," Brooke said and I laughed.

"Otherwise we can put more material and cover up what your mama gave you," my mom said and all three of us laughed. We finally fixed it and Brooke was doing my hair when my mom came back with a box.

"What's that," I asked her as she set it on my lap.

"Well, since not all your hair is back but there is enough, I ordered some hair extensions that clip right on to your hair and you can't even notice it," she said as I pulled them out and they matched just perfectly. When we were all finished my hair looked amazing and Aunt Brooke and mom and I went to get lunch. We ordered and dropped Brooke back off before we went and picked up Taylor. She got in the car and we headed back to my house. We ran up to my room and talked for a little while, while doing our makeup.

"So you and Kypton having sex tonight," she laughed.

"Why would I tell you," I laughed.

"Because I am your best friend," she said and gave me a smirk.

"I don't know, to tell you the truth," I said.

"Me and Jace have done it," she said.

"What?" I said.

"Yeah last weekend," she said.

"Oh wow, I would so ask but that's my cousin," I said.

"I figured," she said.

"So," I asked her.

"It was fine, it wasn't spectacular," she laughed and I looked at her with a disgusted look.

"Eww," I told her and she started laughing.

"I don't know, I feel like if I give it up then everything is going to change," I told her.

"I'm not telling you to do it, but maybe it will be good for you guys." She suggested.

"Maybe, we've talked about it before the cancer, but who wants to do it with me now," I asked her.

"I would so jump on that," she said and we started laughing uncontrollably. "You got the beach house keys right?"

"Yes," I said smiling and dangled them from my finger.

"The party is going to be huge, like the best one ever," she said clapping her hands.

"I know, the kegs should be there already and I told my parents I was sleeping over at your house," I told her.

"And my parents think I'm here," she said and we high fived each other. Time passed and Brooke brought my dress over and we got ready. The dress hid my hole in my chest and it looked fantastic. Our dates arrived and we got in the limo. We went to eat and got to the dance.

"You look beautiful," Kypton whispered in my ear.

"I love you," I whispered back and we kissed while dancing to Amazed by Lonestar.

"I'll be right back," he said and he left as I made my way over to our table.

"Where's your date?" I asked Wes as I drank some water.

"Bathroom," he said as the music cut out.

"Hey everyone, I'm sorry to cut off the music but I just want to play a song for my girl friend who means everything to me. Sawyer this one's for you," I heard him say and I got up and made my way over to the stage to see him sitting on a stool playing the guitar.

The strands your eyes the color them wonderful

Stop me and steal my breath

And emeralds from Mountains thrust towards the sky

Never revealing their depth

And tell me that we belong together

And dress it up with the trappings of love

And I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips

Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

And I'll be your crying shoulder

I'll be love suicide

And I'll be better when I'm older

I'll be the greatest fan of your life

And rain falls angry on the tin roof

As we lay awake in my bed

And you're my survival, you're my living proof

My love is alive and not dead

And I'll be your crying shoulder

I'll be love's suicide

And I'll be better when I'm older

I'll be the greatest fan of your life

And I dropped out, I burned up

I fought my way back from the dead

Tuned in, tuned out

Remembered the thing that you, you said

I'll be your crying shoulder

I'll be love's suicide

I'll be better when I'm older

I'll be the greatest fan of your life

The greatest fan of your life.

Everyone danced as he sang and I danced with Wes as he kept singing. Everyone clapped as he made his way over to me and I kissed him and he hugged me.

"Since when did you play guitar," I asked him.

"When I saw you playing and heard your voice," he smiled and I grabbed his face and kissed him harder.

"Thank you, that was amazing," I told him. Once we decided to leave prom Kypton and I drove to the beach house before everyone. We set up food and cups as I ordered pizzas and Kypton and I took a walk.

"Hey, I need you to do something for me if anything happens," I told him.

"Like tonight?" he asked confused.

"No I mean when I'm gone," I said.

"I hate when you bring this up," he said.

"I know, I just don't have a lot of time and I need to promise to do something for me, please," I asked him.

"Of course," he said grabbing my hand.

"You know my end table next to my bed, the one I kept my clock and books on," I asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"Ok in the top drawer is something I want you to give my parents, it's labeled and you can be there when they are opening it, but they have to open it with everyone there. Make sure they open it right away and that you give it to them right away," I told him.

"What is it," he asked.

"Just something," I said as I saw cars pull up. "We should get back, promise you'll do that?"

"I promise," he said and kissed me.

******The rest of the family Two Weeks Later*************

They sat at the table drinking coffee. No one talked you could hear a pin drop. Peyton was sobbing along with Haley and Brooke as Lucas, Nathan, and Julian comforted them. Wes and the other children were at the table not saying anything.

It had been a hard day on everyone burying a child and saying goodbye to someone they will never see again. Keith got up and made his way over to Peyton and sat in her lap. She kissed his head and he laid back into her.

"What do you think Sawyer's doing mom?" he asked. A tear escaped Peyton's face and she said, "Probably causing trouble," she said as a chuckle escaped everyone's lips.

"Do you think she's happy," Keith asked again.

"I know she is happy, with Grandma Anna and Elizabeth, and Grandpa Keith." Lucas said as Peyton looked at him and smiled.

"I miss her already," Keith said.

"We all miss her," Nathan said.

"And we will never forget her," Brooke said as the doorbell rang.

"Ill get it," Haley said. She came back with Kypton and he said hello to everyone.

"Lucas, Peyton can I see you in the living room." He asked as they nodded and handed Keith to Brooke.

Once they were in the living room Kypton said, "I need to get something from Sawyers room it will take a second. I just want to make sure it's okay," he said. Peyton looked at Lucas and Lucas said, "I'll go with you." They headed up the stairs and Kypton opened Sawyers room. He went to the drawer and pulled out a box that said, "Kypton."

"Hey Kypton," Lucas said as he sat on the bed and grabbed her stuffed animal.

"Yeah," he said sitting next to him.

"I want to thank you for everything that you have done for Sawyer" he said to him.

"I didn't do anything," he told him.

"But you did. You kept her happy and healthier longer," he said and grabbed Kypton's hand.

"I just wished we would have had more time," Kypton sobbed and Lucas hugged him.

"Me too," he said. Once the boys calmed down they made their way back into the kitchen.

"Kypton do you want something to drink," Julian asked him.

"I'm okay thanks though," he said holding the box. "I actually have something to give you all. Sawyer told me that she had something for everyone here, and if anything happened to her that I would give it to you," he said handing Peyton the box. "You have to open it right away." Peyton looked at it and opened the top box to reveal a DVD that said play me. Peyton took the DVD and handed it to Lucas who went into the living room to put it in the DVD player. Everyone followed him and took a spot on the couch or the floor gathered around the T.V.

Lucas sat next to Peyton and grabbed the remote and pushed play. Peyton locked hands with Lucas as Sawyer appeared on the screen.

_Hey everyone if you're watching this that means I am no longer with you. But don't be sad be happy that you got to know me for the past 16 years, because they have been the best. You guys have been the reason I have kept fighting this horrible disease. I did it for you, all of you. _

_Aunt Brooke and Uncle Julian, you have been one of the best Aunts I could have had. You gave me everything a girl would have dreamed of. You were always there for me through it all and got me through it. You have been my moms best friend forever, look after her for me, because she is going to need it. Keep her head high don't let it fall, she's going to need you. Uncle Julian take care of Brooke, you have been there for me and always kept me on my feet when I was losing balance. Be her support because she is going to need t=you there from time to time. I love you both._

_Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan, do me one favor Haley, keep singing and keep playing music, your time is still coming I know it. You're the other best Aunt and another mom I had. You've made me laugh more than I can count and I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused with Jace, but I never really had anything to do with it, it was Jace who always started it. Ha-ha. Uncle Nathan I loved coaching with you when I was little it was so much fun and you have been the best replacement dad I could have asked for. You mean the world to me.i'm going to miss you both dearly._

_Wes we grew up together, we did everything together and I couldn't ask for a better best friend. You were always there for me when I needed you. Thanks for always listening, but I need you to do me a favor. Look after Keith, be there for him. He is going to need someone to look up to and if I am not there, then there's no one. Look after him, guide him and of all things do things with him. I love you Wesley bear! _

_To all of you never forget._

_Kypton, what do I say to you other than I love you. You have made me such a better person by knowing you. You taught me so many things for a short time we were together and I know your mad and sad, but let go after a while. Don't hold on to me, remember me but move on. Someone out there is looking for you and I will guide to her, because she needs to be ten times better than me. Ha-ha. I love you._

_Keith you have been the best little brother I could have asked for. Even though we fought all the time, I loved you while we were fighting and you made me love you even more. We have said so many hurtful things to each other but I know we didn't mean them, so don't regret saying them. I don't hold it against you. I love you and Wes as you know is a good guy. Let him help you through life. I love you little brother. _

_Dad this is one of the hardest goodbyes to say. Don't forget our promise, you've done everything you could have. God just didn't want me to beat it. And I'm ok. I'm not in any more pain. I'm always going to be your little girl. You have been the best father I could have asked for. You've done everything for me. I'm going to miss you so much, don't think that you could have done anything better, we did the best we could. I have so many memories that I remember, but now I am with Keith and I finally get to meet him. And your book needs to get published. I snuck into your room one day and logged into your computer since the password a two year old could figure out, truelovealways, really dad? I see why you would have used it but not to hard to crack. Anyways thank you for writing the words you did about me. I never would have expected a book to be written about my process through it all. Finish the ending because even though it's a sad one, it's a good one. I love you so much._

_Mom, we have been through so much, from you almost dying when I was born to this. You deserve to be happy and I need you to be happy. Don't shut people out like we Scott girls do. Dad and you have something no one else has. You have been the best mom and I wouldn't ask for anything else. I'm going to remember you always. But mom don't be stressed it's not good for you or for the one inside you. If it's a girl name her Anna I knew something was wrong mom, and I don't think anyone else knows, well know they do, but you need to stay healthy for you and the baby. So congrats. I saw the test in the bathroom the day you took it you were sleeping in the bed. But this child is going to have the greatest parents, aunts, uncles, cousins, and brother. I love you all and miss you already. Don't forget me but don't be sad, be happy that I lived. You all have a bright future ahead of you. And I will guide you through it all._

_I love you. _

And the TV went blank.

**I know it's a sad ending but I thought it went well. Let me know.**


End file.
